The Sun and The Moon
by Kimura Megumi
Summary: Bad Summary : Naruto si ABG labil yang hobi membuat onar di sekolah merasakan kejamnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun tak taukah dia ada seorang gadis yang peduli dan mencintainya secara tulus?/"HYUGA HINATA! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU!" - Naruto/"Kita laksana matahari dan bulan, saling berhubungan tapi tak akan pernah bersatu." - Hinata / NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan kawan murni goresan tinta Masashi Kishimoto, aku cuman minjem.

Rated : T(enang aja, masih aman kok)

Pairing : NaruHina (main). Selebihnya cari sendiri ya…

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan lainnya.

DLDR

RnR

Happy Reading

Derap kaki terdengar riuh di tempat ini, puluhan _topic_ pembicaraan membaur disini, ribuan frekuensi menggema sahut menyahut, dan beragam macam makanan tersedia , tempat ini disebut kantin sekolah. Dimana para pelajar melepas penat mereka bersama teman dan diiringi beberapa makanan. Di sudut kantin terlihat tiga pelajar tengah sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, seakan - akan di tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka bertiga. Sekarang, mari kita berkenalan dengan trio remaja ini.

Rock Lee alias Lee. Salah satu atlet beladiri di sekolah ini, tak jarang ia ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti _event _yang bergengsi. Terkadang ia menyabet medali emas dari beberapa perlombaan. Intinya, jika kalian memiliki masalah dengan Lee, lebih baik meminta maaf daripada melawannya. Kecuali jika kalian tak sayang kepada nyawa sendiri.

Inuzuka Kiba, lelaki ini biasa dipanggil Kiba. Berperawakan lelaki bermata tajam dan berambut hitam. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang memiliki sifat tegas diatas rata-rata. Ia disegani oleh pelajar di sekolah ini, Kiba sangat dekat dengan Lee, dia telah berteman dengan Lee semenjak umur lima tahun. Jadi, Kiba tau seluk beluk kepribadian Lee sang atlet beladiri.

Hyuga Hinata, panggilan Hinata. Gadis pemalu ini selalu berada di tengah tengah Lee dan Kiba. Melihat sorot mata Hinata para _gangster_ akan menjadikan dia sasaran empuk sebagai korban bully. Tapi itu tak pernah dialami Hinata, karena Hinata selalu dilindungi oleh Kiba dan Lee. Sekali waktu Hinata di_bully_ oleh teman sekelasnya disaat menduduki bangku kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, Lee tak segan-segan memukul tulang kering si pelaku dengan kayu. Sedikit kejam memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hingga si pelaku keluar sekolah karena kejadian itu, beberapa orang beransumsi bahwa ia trauma akan perlakuan Lee. Lalu, kenapa Hinata sangat dekat dengan mereka? _Simple,_ Hinata adalah sepupu Lee.

"Hinata, ajari aku nanti ya!" rengek Lee sambil menarik lengan baju Hinata. Inilah Lee jika bersama dua temannya. Manja.

"Lee, apa apaan kau ini? Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Atau kau bisa saja tanya langsung kepada guru yang bersangkutan!" protes Kiba dan melepaskan tangan Lee dari lengan baju Hinata.

"Kenapa harus sewot sih? Kalau Hinata mau kenapa tidak?" ujar Lee, perihalnya seminggu kemarin Lee tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena mengikuti perlombaan beladiri. Dan tiba tiba ia dikejutkan dengan pengumuman bahwa dua minggu lagi akan diadakan ujian semester. Apalagi mengingat ucapan Hinata kalau materi yang di ajarkan seminggu kemarin lumayan sulit dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Cukup sudah penderitaan Lee.

"Tapi aku ada keperluan dengan Hinata pulang sekolah nanti!" sanggah Kiba.

"Apa itu? Hey Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata selama aku pergi hah? Jangan bilang kalian selalu berkencan pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah? Kalau itu sampai terjadi akan kupatahkan tulang lehermu!"

"Ssst! Lihat Lee, Hinata tengah memandangi seseorang!" bisik Kiba pelan.

Seketika kedua manik mata Lee berpaling dan melihat Hinata yang tengah memandang lurus. Terkadang Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa kecil namun tetap menatap seseorang itu. Merasa penasaran, Lee mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan _Viva_! Lee sekarang memiliki paradigma sendiri.

"Sedang jatuh cinta ya?" bisik Lee tepat di belakang telinga Hinata. Hinata sontak terkejut saat merasakan semilir angin menggoda daun telinganya.

"Aa-Apa? Apa tadi?" tiba tiba Hinata tergagap. Kiba yang melihat aksi Hinata tertawa pelan dan mengusap surai Hinata pelan.

"Tuan putri sedang jatuh cinta kan?" goda Kiba. Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata.

"So, kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Gaara atau Naruto?" sambung Lee.

"Sudah pasti dengan Gaara!" jawab Kiba.

"Kurasa Naruto." balas Lee.

"Gaara!"

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!"

"Hentikan! Kenapa kalian berdebat hal yang tidak penting sih?" Hinata mulai bersuara setelah melihat dua _bodyguard_nya beradu _argument_.

"Jadi siapa Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Eum.. itu, dia…" well, sekarang Hinata mulai gugup.

"Katakan saja Hinata. Tak akan kami sebarkan!"

"Kenapa kalian ingin tau?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja Hinata! Kalau tidak, aku akan memanggil mereka dan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai mereka berdua!" ancam Lee.

"Lee, jangan gila!" protes Hinata.

"Ok, tapi siapa lelaki itu heum?"

"Mmm.. ii-ittu.. dia Naruto" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Yeey.. aku betul!" sorak Lee sehingga sebagian besar pelajar melihat Lee dengan tatapan apa-yang-ia-lakukan atau sepertinya-kepalanya-mengalami-gangguan-setelah-bertanding-kemarin. Seketika ia menutup mulut dan berbisik kepada Hinata.

"Ganbatte Hinata! Kuyakin ia juga akan menyukaimu. Sepertinya sekarang aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melemparku dengan _tissue _toilet!" Lee beranjak pergi dan terlihat ia menuju kelas.

"Memangnya disini ada yang jual tissue toilet?" tanya Hinata polos. Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Kiba hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, kenapa kau selalu mengejar Sakura? Kau tau, dia itu sangat beringas seperti.."

"Singa betina, aku tau jika ia seperti itu. Karena keberingasannya itulah aku suka dengannya! Aku tak suka dengan perempuan lemah yang bisanya hanya menangis dan pasrah serta tak bisa melakukan apa apa." tutur Naruto. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan. Temannya yang satu ini memang susah ditebak, seleranya lain dari laki-laki normal.

"Tapi kudengar ia tengah menyukai Sasuke si ketua OSIS." imbuh Gaara sambil melahap rotinya.

"Benarkah?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti yang telah memenuhi mulutnya. Naruto membuang botol mineralnya dengan penuh amarah. Selang beberapa waktu, ia mendapatkan _mail_ dari seseorang.

From : My Love Sakura

Naruto, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu! Ayo ke taman sekolah, aku menunggumu disana! Cepat, ini berita gembira!

Melihat isi pesan tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah dimana Sakura akan menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya. "Gaara, aku pergi dulu ya!" ia berlari ke arah taman sekolah dengan riang.

"Naruto! Sini!" teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Segera Naruto berlari kearah Sakura, sang pujaan hati.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tumben kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe.. maaf mendadak, tapi aku memiliki berita bagus! Jadi, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui berita ini!" sahut Sakura dan tersenyum. Lihatlah ekspresi Naruto sekarang, senyumnya mengembang dan matanya tak berkedip menatap Sakura.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku dan Sasuke resmi pacaran! HWAAA! Kau tau, aku tak menyangka jika ia menyukaiku! Aku sangat senang Naruto!" jawab Sakura dan memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto sekarang hanya bisa mematung, ia tak mungkin mengatakan sekarang bahwa ia juga menyukai Sakura.

"Selamat ya Sakura! Aku senang mendengarnya" balas Naruto dengan satu kebohongan.

"Terima kasih! Naruto, tersenyumlah! Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu? Kau cemburu ya? Oh, atau jangan jangan kau menyukaiku ya!"

"Apa? Menyukai perempuan yang beringasnya seperti singa betina sepertimu? Yang benar saja!" sekarang dua kebohongan.

"Hey, sepertinya kau sudah berani denganku! Well. Bagaimana tipe pacarmu? Biar aku carikan!"

"Mmmm.. dia lembut dan yang penting tidak sepertimu." ok, tiga kebohongan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak sepertiku? Hah? Berhubung aku sedang senang hati, maka aku tidak akan menganiayamu Naruto! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Dan pulang sekolah nanti kau tak usah menungguku, karena nanti aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke." jawab Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Batin Naruto terasa sakit. Entahlah, ia merasa ribuan batu menghantamnya kini. Bahkan bayangan indahnya tadi sirna sudah saat Sakura memberitahu statusnya yang terbaru. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan meraung keras disini agar semua orang tau bahwa perasaannya tercabik cabik tak beraturan. Ia mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin mengaliri pipinya, tapi itu mustahil. Tak ada lagi tenaga untuk menahan genangan air dimatanya. Kini, air itu telah tercurah. Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia biarkan saja air itu jatuh.

"Semangatlah kawan! Masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dari Sakura" ucap Gaara tiba- tiba dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar, ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan temannya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak kau berbohong kepada Sakura. Kau tau Naruto, ingin rasanya sekarang aku menghiburmu tapi, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Lebih baik kau ke toilet dan cuci mukamu." saran Gaara.

"Gaara, aku akan membolos. Katakan aku sedang di ruang kesehatan." ujar Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada?" gumam Hinata sambil menoleh ke segala arah. Ia mencari keberadaan Naruto tapi nihil. Ia tau kalau sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olahraga di kelas Naruto, jadi dia mencoba permisi dan melewati ruang olahraga. Dan sekarang ia tak menemukan Naruto. Ia mendesah pelan, tiba - tiba Hinata mendapatkan sebuah _mail_.

From : Lee

Hinata, sekarang kau dimana? Bolehkah aku minta tolong? Kumohon ambilkan jaketku yang ada di atap sekolah! Kemarin jaketku basah dan aku menjemurnya, aku lupa mengambilnya. Tolong ya Hinata, aku takut jaket itu terbang melihat kecepatan angin sekarang!

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlu diingatkan bahwa Lee dan Hinata sekelas, jadi ia tau bahwa Hinata tengah berada di luar kelas. Segera Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke atap sekolah sebelum jaket itu benar benar terbang.

Setibanya Hinata di atap sekolah ia langsung mencari jaket itu, dan _bravo!_ Ia menemukannya. Langsung Hinata mengambil jaket itu dan pergi dari atap sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang tengah membelakanginya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menyapanya, tapi jika itu adalah hantu sekolah yang nanti minta tolong untuk mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa jasadnya dikubur di sekolah ini bisa bisa Hinata dibilang orang gila. Hinata berjalan pelan agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar oleh si terduga 'hantu sekolah'.

"Aku tau ada seseorang di belakang ku yang sekarang tengah berjalan pelan agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar oleh ku."

Hinata terkesiap mendengar ucapan itu. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tau kalau dia berjalan pelan. Bahkan, suara angin lebih keras dibanding langkah kakinya.

"Maaf, aku kesini hanya mengambil jaket ini. Sungguh tak ada niatku untuk mengganggumu." jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau adalah perempuan yang diperintah Gaara untuk menghiburku."

"Gaara?" Hinata merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat tapi ia lupa.

"Kau tak mengenalnya? Baguslah, kalau begitu pergilah dan bawa pergi jaket itu."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasakan kejanggalan disini. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini, ia pernah mendengar nama 'Gaara' walau ia tak tau itu siapa dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia telah di usir. Hinatapun tak ambil pusing dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan si terduga 'hantu sekolah' tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tubuh hantu itu bergetar.

"Hei, kau menangis?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau masih disini? Bukankah kau sudah ku suruh pergi?"

"Hei, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa pedulimu dengan keadaanku? Hah?"

"Setidaknya kau jawab pertanyaanku! Aku tak suka jika pertanyaanku dibalas dengan pertanyaan!" Hinata merasa kesal dan mendekati lawan bicaranya yang masih membelakanginya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau..."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ia kira 'hantu sekolah'. Seseorang yang ia sukai dan ia cintai. Hatinya terkoyak saat melihat air mata mengalir deras di pipi Naruto, seakan - akan ia juga merasakan kepedihan hati yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Naruto tak berani melihat Hinata, harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak akibat air matanya ini, ia hanya menunduk agar lawan bicaranya tidak mengetahui sosoknya sebenarnya.

"Percuma kau menunduk, aku sudah mengetahuimu itu kau Naruto." ujar Hinata pelan. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus air mata tak berdosa itu, tapi dia siapa? Bahkan Naruto belum mengenalnya bukan? Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan _name tag_ Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata. Nama yang bagus." gumam Naruto. Pandangannya kosong, tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hinata yang mengerti perasaan Naruto segera beranjak pergi, ia tahu bahwa Naruto butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Tap, satu langkah terlewati.

Tap, dua langkah ditelusuri.

Tap, jarak Hinata dan Naruto telah dipisah oleh tiga langkah.

"HYUGA HINATA! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU!" teriak Naruto lantang. Hinata berbalik arah dan menatap Naruto heran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Naruto, orang yang ia disukai tengah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih? Tuhan, tolong bangunkan Hinata dari mimpi ini! Ia tak kuat lagi menahan rasa gembiranya sekarang.

"Aa- apa? Kk-kau ttadi bilang apa?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mempersempit jarak antar keduanya. Seketika Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hinata." bak pangeran di negeri dongeng, Naruto mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Ia memandang wajah Hinata dan memberikan seulas senyum kepada Hinata. Spontan kedua tangan Hinata menghapus jejak air mata yang belum mengering di pipi Naruto, tak sadar ia mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau gila Naruto! Kau tau, tindakanmu ini hanya menyakitkanmu dan gadis itu!" amarah Gaara tak dapat dielakkan. Ia merasa gagal sebagai teman yang baik. Jujur, ia tak tau pasti bagaimana kronologi 'penyampaian cinta tanpa perasaan' itu berlangsung dan ia juga tak mau tau. Gaara yang biasanya terlihat acuh kini seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, panik dan khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tenanglah Gaara, yang menjalani hubungan ini aku! Tak ada secuilpun kau ambil andil disini." jawab Naruto tenang yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dari tanda bahwa ia baru menumpahkan air matanya dalam volume banyak.

"Kau tau Gaara, pepatah mengatakan bahwa cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu jika kita tetap bersama seseorang itu" sambung Naruto.

"Heh, kau tau pepatah juga berkata bahwa tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka tak cinta! Bahkan kau tidak mengenal gadis itu dan kau langsung berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih." protes Gaara.

"Aku mengenalnya! Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Lalu, apa lagi salahnya? Rasa sayang yang kau bilang itu akan tumbuh sering waktu kawan." balas Naruto dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia sandang handuk itu dan berkata,

"Gaara, apakah kau tetap disini hingga kau tua atau pulang denganku dan meninggalkan tempat ini." Naruto berjalan keluar, tak peduli dengan tatapan temannya yang terkesan berbeda dari biasanya.

Sepanjang lorong tak terdengar suara riuh yang biasa tercipta dari _duo_ pembuat keributan ini. Hanya langkah kaki yang menggema dan beberapa helaan napas Gaara. Gaara bertekad akan bertindak bisu seperti ini hingga Naruto menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto yang mengetahui sikap Gaara hanya diam sesekali melirik Gaara untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak diculik oleh makhluk astral sekolah ini. Tak sengaja mereka berhenti di depan OSIS.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah merangkul Sakura yang sesekali mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan Sasuke tertawa pelan. Melihat pemandangan ini semakin membuat perasaan Naruto hancur, Gaara yang melihat kondisi Naruto hanya bisa menepuk punggung Naruto pelan. Tiba tiba Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, langsung Gaara menghentikan tindakannya.

"I-itt-itu bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu bodoh!" jelas Gaara. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara, bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa barusan Gaara tengah mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hei Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan bermesraan seperti ini? Kau tau aku ada janji dengan Hinata dan sekarang dia menungguku!" mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto melihat ke seisi ruangan untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah menyebut nama Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Kiba, jika kau ingin protes jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan pembimbing OSIS yang sampai sekarang tidak datang!" jawab Sasuke dan memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Kiba. Entahlah, yang penting sekarang ia tak ingin acara _'lovey dovey'_ itu diganggu oleh orang lain. Terdengar dering telepon genggam seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kiba. Dengan cepat ia membaca pesan yang telah terkirim kepadanya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau memanggil pembimbing OSIS sekarang? Atau kau izinkan aku untuk pulang lebih awal? Kalau tidak Hinata akan pulang dengan si 'alis mata tebal' aku tak mau itu terjadi!" kini Kiba memohon kepada Sasuke untuk menolongnya, ia tak ingin hal yang lalu terjadi lagi. Disaat Hinata hanya pulang bersama Lee dan mereka tiba di rumah pada pukul 11 malam dikarenakan Lee yang mengajak Hinata untuk karaoke, keesokan harinya Hinata tak pergi kesekolah dengan alasan sakit. Kiba berhipotesa bahwa penyakit Hinata kambuh lagi atau telinga Hinata yang pengang karena mendengar Lee menyanyi dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Naruto yang merasa bingung hanya bisa terdiam dan menyimak percakapan antara Sasuke dan seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai wakil ketua OSIS yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'Kiba'. Ia yakin bahwa Hinata yang disebut adalah Hinata yang ia kenal, Hyuga Hinata. Tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Disaat ia menoleh, ia menemukan seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berdiri di sini?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tidak ada keperluan khusus sih." jawab Naruto singkat dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Yups, dia berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Gaara. Melihat gelagat itu, Gaara langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gaara, aku adalah teman si bodoh ini." tutur Gaara dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat 'si bodoh ini' dan menjabat tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gaara dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata. Oh.. ternyata kau yang bernama Gaara, kau sepertinya sangat peduli dengan Naruto sehingga Naruto berpikir seperti tadi." ujar Hinata.

"Memang dia bilang apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Dia bilang kau menyuruhku untuk.."

"Tidak ada! Ayo kita pulang Gaara! Kau tau Gaara, aku sangat lapar. Jadi nanti kita mampir di kedai ramen dulu ya." sela Naruto sebelum Hinata mempermalukan dirinya. Langsung ia tarik Gaara tapi itu terhambat karena Kiba tengah menghadang mereka untuk pergi.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan heran ke arah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Itu karena kau tidak membalas pesanku! Apakah kau masih lama? Aku bosan menunggumu." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Maaf Hinata, tunggu sebentar lagi ya! Ku mohon Hinata, aku tak ingin Lee mengajakmu ke tempat karaoke itu lagi dan membuatmu terkapa.r" bujuk Kiba. Tapi disaat itu juga Sakura berjalan keluar ruang OSIS.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Hinata. Kau tau Hinata, Kiba sangat ribut saat kau memberi pesan bahwa kau akan pulang dengan Lee. Well, salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura. Cukup panggil Sakura. Ok?" ucap Sakura dan menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, ada keperluan apa kau kesini? Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menungguku?" sambung Sakura dan memberi tatapan aneh kepada Naruto.

"Sakura kau percaya diri sekali! Tidak ada niatku untuk menunggu Mak Lampir sepertimu!" canda Naruto yang membuat kepalanya berhasil mendapat satu jitakan keras dari Sakura. Kini, Naruto merasa rindu dengan jitakan Sakura yang selalu ia dapatkan setelah menghina Sakura.

"Kau sepertinya sudah siap jika pipimu itu lebam olehku Naruto!" pikir Sakura dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Sakura, jangan lakukan tindakan kekerasan disini, bisa-bisa Sasuke ketakutan melihatmu dan memutuskanmu sekarang ini juga! Kau tau, pacaran satu hari itu sangat memalukan." titah Kiba.

"Kau benar Kiba, sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang sebelum terjadi yang tidak-tidak." balas Sakura dan memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu, _bye_ Hinata, sampai jumpa!" sambung Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya Sakura, sampai jumpa." balas Hinata. Melihat aksi Hinata tadi, Sakura langsung mencubit pipi Hinata hingga timbul warna kemerahan dipipinya.

"Ya tuhan, kau sopan sekali Hinata! Kau gadis yang lembut dan imut!" puji Sakura.

"Dia sangat berbeda denganmu Sakura!" komentar Gaara yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Sakura.

"Diam kau Gaara! Aku tak butuh komentarmu! _Well _Hinata, kau tau Naruto suka dengan gadis sepertimu!" ujar Sakura yang menundanya untuk masuk kedalam ruang OSIS. Ia masih terpukau dengan sosok Hinata, bahkan Sakura enggan untuk berkedip. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan gadis seperti Hinata.

"Dan kenapa alien seperti kalian berada disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ii-itt-itu.." sekarang lidah Gaara terasa kelu, ia tak tau alasan yang masuk akal akan keberadaannya disini.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantar pacarku pulang, tapi berhubung tadi pacarku bilang dia harus izin dulu kepada temannya yang tengah sibuk di ruang OSIS makanya aku antar dia kesini, ya kan _Baby_?" sela Naruto dan langsung merangkul Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, dia ke ruang OSIS ini sendiri tidak bersama Naruto. Yang membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Baby_.

"Jadi pacarmu itu Hinata! OMG! Kau beruntung sekali Naruto!" puji Sakura.

"Jadi, kau pulang dengan Naruto, Hinata? Bukan Lee? Kalau begitu pulang saja dulu, kalau Naruto mungkin aku masih bisa mentolerir." ujar Kiba dan memberikan tatapan jaga-Hinata-dengan-baik kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap Naruto lalu menarik lengan Gaara dan tetap merangkul Hinata. Dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan ruang OSIS, kini Gaara merasa otak Naruto benar-benar bagus untuk mencari alasan dalam waktu singkat.

"Maaf Hinata aku melibatkanmu dalam kebohonganku." ujar Naruto dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kantung plastic karena mual.

"Apa apaan kau Gaara! Dasar jorok!" protes Naruto dan mengubah tatapannya tadi.

"Hei Naruto, kau tau ekspresi dan tatapanmu itu membuat roti yang kumakan tadi tidak tercerna dengan baik!" sahut Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aaagh.. au` ah gelap!" ucap Gaara dan berlari menuju toilet sekolah, sepertinya keadaan Gaara benar benar gawat. Well, sepertinya sekolah harus membuat _notice_ kepada para muridnya agar berhati hati dengan ekspresi Naruto supaya kasus yang tengah dialami Gaara tidak terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apakah Gaara baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Biarkan saja, tidak mungkinkan ia mengidap penyakit jantung koroner setelah muntah – muntah seperti tadi?" jawab Naruto santai. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto." pamit Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto, tapi itu terhadang karena Naruto telah menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Sekarang sudah cukup sore, bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang. Kau tau, tak baik anak perempuan pulang sendirian sore-sore seperti ini!" tutur Naruto dan masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tidak usah Naruto, lagian aku sudah terbiasa pulang sekolah selarut ini." tolak Hinata halus.

"Tapi tidak sendiri kan? Hinata, Kiba tadi percaya kalau kau pulang bersamaku. Jadi, ayo kuantar pulang!"

"Serius Naruto, aku baik baik saja! Lagian, rumahku dekat kok! Kau tak usah mengantarku pulang."

"Hinata, ku beri dua pilihan. Mau atau iya"

"Itu sama saja Naruto!"

"Jadi, kau kuantar pulang. Aku tak menerima penolakan Hinata!" sahut Naruto dan memberikan _smirk_ kepada Hinata. Langsung ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Hinata.

"Ayo masuk _Princess.."_ goda Naruto.

"Tapi, Gaara bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, anak itu tidak akan hilang. Tak akan ada pencuri yang mau menculik anak sekolah dengan selera makan tinggi seperti Gaara. Mereka akan berpikir dua kali atau lebih untuk menculik Gaara." mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah.

Selama di perjalanan, tidak ada terdengar senda gurau layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah menjalin asmara. Mereka terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, keadaaan mereka sekarang adalah, Naruto yang tengah focus menatap jalan dan Hinata yang memandang jalanan dengan khusyuk. Tiba-tiba Naruto rem mendadak dikarenakan sebuah sepeda motor yang menyelip begitu saja. Spontan Hinata terdorong ke depan.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto cemas.

"Aa-aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Tidak usah khawatir." jawab Hinata menenangkan.

"Aish.. aku akan mengejar pengendara motor tadi!"

"Tidak usah Naruto! Bukankah tujuan kita sekarang adalah pulang?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata, biasanya Sakura akan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengejar orang yang berani menyelip di depan matanya dan selalu berteriak keras yang diselingi umpatan karena kesal.

"Naruto, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat untuk mengejar si brengsek itu?! Bahkan bayi merangkak pun lebih cepat ketimbang mobilmu ini!" cerca Sakura kala itu.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan?! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal mendengar ucapanmu itu!" balas Naruto masih dalam mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal (menurutnya).

"Kau pikir kau sendiri yang kesal sekarang! Aku juga kesal! Dan lihat sekarang, dia menghilang! Kita kehilangan jejaknya!" protes Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan suara cempreng mu itu yang telah mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? kau menyalahkan suaraku? Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu lelet dan bodoh untuk mengendarai mobil ini!"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kenapa kau berbicara seolah olah kau tak membuat masalah sekarang!"

"Karena aku tidak merasa jika aku telah membuat masalah!"

"Kau ini perempuan tidak peka atau idiot sih? Bahkan kau tak tau bahwa kau telah menghinaku dan mobilku sekarang!"

"Idiot? Kau bilang aku idiot? Kau tau, bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah mengatakanku idiot!"

"Itu Karena orang tuamu tidak mengenal sosok Sakura yang sebenarnya!"

"Sekarang kau menghina orang tuaku? Apa masalahmu dengan orang tuaku!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menghina orang tuamu!"

"Tapi telingaku mendengar nada bicaramu seperti menghina orang tuaku!"

"Salahkan telingamu yang tak bisa membedakan antara perkataan dengan hinaan!"

Seperti itulah perdebatan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura, mereka akan berhenti saling menyalahkan apabila Sakura telah tiba di rumah dan membanting pintu dengan keras yang membuat jantung Naruto berpacu cepat. Kini, bayang-bayang Sakura tengah menghantui Naruto. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah Sakura yang tengah duduk manis di sampingnya, bukan Hinata.

"Mmm.. Naruto apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ucapan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Yah.. aku baik baik saja." jawab Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Selang beberapa waktu mereka telah tiba di rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto, kau mau mengantarkanku pulang." ujar Hinata dan melepas _seatbelt_nya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memberikan seulas senyum.

"Kalau begitu, hati hati di jalan ya." sambung Hinata dan membalas senyum Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum Hinata, begitu tulus dan lembut. Naruto mencoba untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetak teramat cepat itu tapi tidak bisa, sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan kondisi jantungnya seperti ini selain saat penerimaan rapor.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'memperlambat detak jantung agar kembali normal' nya itu. Bahkan kini Naruto tengah memukul pelan dadanya agar keinginannya tercapai, tapi hasilnya nol besar. Sekelebat opini merasuki pikiran Naruto.

_'Ya Tuhan, apakah aku tengah jatuh cinta?' _

Namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak mentah-mentah pikirannya tadi. Karena ia yakin bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Sakura, orang yang ia sukai hanya Sakura, perempuan yang selalu ia mimpikan adalah Sakura. Sekarang Naruto merasa jiwa melankolisnya mencuat. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Jujur, pikiran Naruto tengah berperang hebat sekarang. Ia ragu apakah ia mencintai Hinata, tapi itu terlalu cepat! Bahkan belum cukup waktu satu hari ia mengenal Hinata. Pikiran itupun pecah karena ia melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menghadangnya, iapun berhenti dengan perasaan kesal. Berani-beraninya orang itu mengganggu Naruto yang tengah sibuk berpikir akan perasaannya kini. Matanya membulat tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya itu, tiba tiba 'sang penghadang' menatap Naruto dalam.

"Kau…."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hellow eperybadeh! Megumi sang author baru pengen cuap cuap disini! Well, gimana cerita perdana Megumi ini? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Atau gimana?  
Terlepas dari masalah ini, Megumi ngucapin MAKASIH BANGET buat ACAN SENPAI yang mau koreksi cerita ini, tanpamu apa jadinya aku…  
Makasih buat semua readers yang udah mau meluangkan ff ababil ciptaan Megumi. Dan kalian tau, Megumi hanyalah seorang insan yang memiliki banyak kesalahan diantara milyaran penduduk bumi, oleh karena itu, Megumi minta komentar, saran, kritik dari readers semua dengan cara :  
Ketik REG spasi SARAN MEGUMI kirim ke tetangga anda. Ingat! Harus tetangga anda, tidak boleh tetangga orang lain.  
Nggak kok, Megumi becanda / Candaan lo nggak lucu! / Megumi tau itu nggak lucu / tapi ngapain lo tulis! / emang nggak boleh / menurut el? / Huwee Acan Megumi di marahi.. / emang Acan peduli gitu sama kamu! / *poormegumi.  
Megumi minta saran, kritik dan komentarnya dari readers dengan cara review! Nggak perlu ketik reg ketik reg segala, ok?  
The Last of my bacot : review please..


	2. Chapter 2

_Jujur, pikiran Naruto tengah berperang hebat sekarang. Ia ragu apakah ia mencintai Hinata, tapi itu terlalu cepat! Bahkan belum cukup waktu satu hari ia mengenal Hinata. Pikiran itupun pecah karena ia melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menghadangnya, iapun berhenti dengan perasaan kesal. Berani-beraninya orang itu mengganggu Naruto yang tengah sibuk berpikir akan perasaannya kini. Matanya membulat tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya itu, tiba tiba 'sang penghadang' menatap Naruto dalam. _

_ "Kau…."_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

'sang penghadang' berjalan mendekati mobil Naruto dengan tempo lambat, Naruto merasakan hawa buruk berkobar hebat di sekujur tubuh 'sang penghadang'. Tak lama 'sang penghadang' tiba tepat di samping mobil Naruto dan membuka pintu, tanpa segan ia duduk dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan geram.

"Apa maksud mu hah!" ucap 'sang penghadang' tanpa sapaan hi! Atau, hello! Atau, cuaca sekarang bagus yah!

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak bermaksud meninggalkan ku begitu! Kau tau, aku seperti siswa baru yang tersesat saat mengelilingi sekolah!"

"Oh ayolah, kau tak perlu marah seperti ini kawan! Tak ada orang yang melihat kegiatan 'mari mengitari sekolah' mu itu. Lagipula, sekarang sudah sore dan semua siswa telah pulang."

"Tak perlu marah kau bilang! Asal kau tau, aku sudah tiga kali bolak balik dari tempat parkir ke ruang OSIS untuk memastikanmu sehingga peserta rapat menatapku seperti anak hilang yang terpisah dari orang tuanya! Wajah ku mau ditaruh dimana Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Taruh saja di pusarmu, kau tau jika kau menaruh disana maka tidak ada yang akan mengenalimu! Trust me, it work!" balas Naruto seraya menepuk pundak 'sang penghadang'.

"Bodoh! Emosi ku sedang tak terkontrol dan kau masih sempat melawak garing di hadapanku? Kau tau, aku marah! Aku kesal! Aku benci! Aku mual! Aku lapar! Dan berhubung aku lapar, kau harus mentraktirku sekarang!" perintah 'sang penghadang' sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Hufh.. baiklah Tuan Sabaku, aku akan mentraktirmu" jawab Naruto lemah. Mendengar ucapan Naruto 'sang penghadang' hanya tersenyum licik dan berkata,

"Deal. Kalau begitu Sushi dan Yakiniku"

"APAAA!"

҉ ҉ ҉

Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan membantingnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sohibnya sendiri telah mencukur habis semua uang yang ada di dompetnya, tak tanggung-tanggung uang jajan Naruto untuk sebulan ludes diberikan kepada kasir. Kini Naruto berfikir keras untuk kelangsungan perutnya(?) di sekolah dalam jangka waktu sebulan kedepan.

"Hei jagoan! Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Minato, Ayah Naruto.

"Ayah, berhentilah memanggilku jagoan ! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu merengek saat melihat _miniature _Power Rangers!"

"Baiklah. Jadi, ada masalah apa Naruto? Tak biasanya kau membanting pintu saat pulang sekolah. Apakah nilai ulangan fisika mu merah?"

"Ayah pikir aku peduli dengan sesuatu yang berbau fisika"

Minato menggeleng. "Apakah kau gagal menjahili teman sekelasmu?"

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak pernah gagal dalam hal itu! aku sudah professional!"

Minato hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, ia tahu anak tunggalnya ini memiliki sifat jahil tingkat dewa. Bahkan dulu Naruto sering pindah TK karena beberapa orang tua siswa menerima keluhan dari anaknya yang telah menjadi korban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau sedang kesal karena gebetanmu telah memiliki kekasih?"

Jleb!  
Sekarang ia mengingat kembali disaat Sakura menyatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Jujur, beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah melupakan jauh jauh hal pilu itu, seakan akan problema itu telah ia buang di Kutub Utara. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ucapan Ayahnya tadi memancing otaknya untuk membaca peristiwa yang ia alami di taman sekolah, dimana ia hanya bisa berbohong dan menangis tak karuan. Sepertinya, masalah yang ia buang tadi dilempar oleh beruang kutub ke Jepang karena beruang kutub tidak ingin memiliki masalah atau masalah itu berada di atas bongkahan es yang mengikuti arus dan bermuara di Jepang.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Minato secara tiba-tiba.

"Si.. siapa yang melamun? A.. aku hanya.. eum.. hanya.. INTROPEKSI DIRI!" jawab Naruto gagap dengan diiringi alasan yang diucapkan secara lantang.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu! telinga ayah masih berfungsi dengan baik Naruto!" gerutu Minato seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan menghampiri acara 'Ayah dan Anak yang tengah bercengkrama di depan pintu masuk'.

"Hei, ada masalah apa disini?" tanya Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

"Tidak ada masalah ibu, hanya saja ayah memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak" jawab Naruto dan menatap sinis kepada ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan kepada anakku Minato?" selidik Kushina.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menanyakan soal-soal UN" jawab Minato enteng.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku harap kalian berdua telah sampai di meja makan 5 menit lagi." ujar Kushina dan melenggang pergi ke dapur. Mendengar ucapan Kushina, Naruto dan Minato bergegas pergi dari pintu masuk menuju meja makan.

Naruto menduduki kursi dan menatap Minato jengah, bisa-bisanya ayahnya duduk tepat di hadapannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah. Terbesit di pikiran Naruto untuk berkonsultasi dengan ayahnya perihal keadaannya kini.

"Ayah pernah tidak merasakan jantung berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Mmm pernah.. setelah _jogging_ atau dikejutkan secara tiba tiba jantung ayah pasti berdetak lebih cepat." jawab Minato dengan polosnya.

"Selain itu? maksudku.. eem.. disaat ayah melihat perempuan, mungkin ayah pernah merasakannya"

"Tentu saja pernah!" jawab Minato bangga. Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah dan merasakan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Coba ayah ceritakan!"

"Baiklah. Pertama kali ayah rasakan itu saat kelas 1 SMA, dimana ayah melihat seorang perempuan yang amat cantik dan manis. Rambutnya yang terurai, matanya yang indah, suara yang lembut, intinya saat itu ayah merasa bahwa ayah tengah memandang bidadari surga. Dan disaat itulah jantung ayah berdetak lebih cepat, bagai genderang mau perang!" tutur Minato yang diakhiri dengan lirik lagu. Mendengar cerita ayahnya, Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan itu sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Sekarang dia sedang memasak di dapur"

"JADI WANITA ITU IBU!" jawab Naruto histeris dan mendapat angggukan dari ayahnya.

҉ ҉ ҉

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, ia tak ingin ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali membahas kenapa ia membanting pintu di saat pulang sekolah. Naruto menerawang dinding kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya, ia mencoba untuk berfikir lebih jernih tentang keadaannya sekarang. Berdasarkan wawancara yang ia lakukan bersama ayahnya tadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia berada dalam fase remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bahkan karena hal itu, ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya. Apakah ia akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya bersama Hinata? Naruto langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akan pemikiran gilanya itu, karena ia memiliki keyakinan jika Sakura lah yang akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti!

Tapi, ia tak pernah merasakan jantung yang berdetak begitu cepat saat melihat Sakura, perdana ia mengalami itu beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Hinata. Didasari hal yang ia alami itu, ia memiliki hipotesa bahwa perasaannya kepada Sakura hanyalah sekedar rasa kagum saja, tidak lebih.

Setelah menyelesaikan meditasi dalam jangka waktu singkat, Naruto mengambil _Android_ nya dan mencari kontak Hinata. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian berfikir bagaimana Naruto memiliki nomor hp Hinata sedangkan ia baru kenal dengan gadis itu siang tadi? agar tidak tejadi kesalahan atau pemikiran yang tidak-tidak, mari kita lihat peristiwa pada sore hari!

**Flashback on.**

_"Naruto, kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu?" tanya Gaara yang sibuk melahap makanannya._

_ "Kau pikir semua makanan ini gratis apa? Kau tak lihat dompetku sudah keriput karena membayar semua makanan yang kau makan itu!" omel Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sushi yang masih tersisa di piring Gaara._

_ "Hei, kita telah melakukan persetujuan tadi, dan sekarang kau malah memarahiku!"_

_ "Tapi kupikir kau hanya akan meminta ramen atau apa!"_

_ "Seandainya aku mentraktirmu, apakah kau hanya akan membeli ramen? Tidak kan! Kau pasti akan memesan makanan seperti ini atau lebih!"_

_ "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu." ujar Naruto lemah. Sepertinya tenaganya telah habis karena membalas ucapan Gaara. Melihat temannya yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, Gaara mulai mencari akal agar Naruto kembali seperti semula(?). Dan berhubung perut Gaara telah diisi oleh makanan yang berpengaruh dengan kelancaran otaknya, tak butuh waktu lama ia telah menemukan cara dan mengambil Android Naruto yang bertengger indah di atas meja._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kesal._

_ "Aku menyimpan nomor hp Hinata" jawab Gaara dan mengembalikan Android itu ke si empunya._

_ "Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?" Naruto mulai curiga, karena ia tahu bahwa Gaara dan Hinata baru kenal saat pulang sekolah tadi, dan ia juga tidak melihat kalau Gaara menanyakan nomor hp kepada Hinata._

_ "Tadi aku mencari kalian di ruangan OSIS dan bertemu dengan Kiba. Kiba mengirim mail kepada Hinata menggunakan hp ku karena hp Kiba lowbat, dan sepertinya ia lupa menghapus mail itu dari hp ku." terang Gaara dan kembali menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutnya. _

**Flashback off.**

Naruto mengetik _mail_ dengan kecepatan cahaya, tapi itu terhenti karena ia gugup menekan kontak Hinata, ia takut jika _mail_ nya ini membuat Hinata merasa terganggu, dan ujung-ujungnya Hinata marah kepada Naruto lalu membencinya dan tak mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Parahnya lagi jika Hinata tak mau melihat Naruto atau menganggap Naruto adalah mikroorganisme yang kasat mata.

Tapi, berhubung Naruto memiliki rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan (red: tak tahu malu) ia menekan kontak Hinata dengan tangan gemetaran sambil menutup mata! Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan melihat laporan bahwa pesan telah terkirim. Secepat mungkin ia mengunci hp nya dan meletakkannya di dalam laci meja.

15 menit berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata membalas pesannya. Kepanikan mulai melanda Naruto, apakah ketakutannya tadi benar-benar terjadi? Terlihat Naruto yang membuka menutup laci mejanya sendiri, tapi tetap tak ada balasan pesan dari Hinata. Naruto mulai mengetik _mail_ baru dan kembali mengirim kepada Hinata dengan teori yang sama (tangan gemetaran sambil menutup mata).

Tetap saja, Hinata tak membalas pesan tersebut. Bahkan Naruto masih terjaga hingga pukul 2 pagi untuk menunggu pesan Hinata. Tapi, mata Naruto tak mau diajak kompromi, entah mengapa matanya semakin lama semakin berat, hingga akhirnya ia mengarungi alam mimpi dengan alaminya.

҉ ҉ ҉

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan gontai dan tak bersemangat, alasannya adalah Hinata yang tak membalas pesannya semalam hingga pagi ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan tepat di depannya yang dikawal oleh Kiba dan seorang laki laki yang memiliki alis tebal, Naruto mempercepat jalannya dan sialnya lagi tali sepatunya terlepas dari ikatannya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengikat tali sepatunya dan melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di samping sepatunya.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang masih dalam posisi jongkok . Seketika Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Melihat kejadian ini, Kiba serta Lee sadar diri dan mengatakan bahwa mereka ada urusan, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah anting ini punyamu?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan benda yang tadi berada di samping sepatunya kepada Hinata, Hinata meraba daun telinganya dan merasakan kejanggalan.

"Iya, terima kasih telah menemukannya Naruto" jawab Hinata dan tersenyum kepada Naruto, jantung Naruto kembali terpompa dengan dinamika_ crescendo_. Entahlah, ia merasa gangguan setiap melihat senyum Hinata.

"Sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong hmm.. bolehkah aku memasangkan anting ini untukmu?" pinta Naruto. Mendengar hal ini wajah Hinata bersemu merah! Terlihat beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang terhenti dengan kegiatannya, sebagian siswi yang sibuk bergosip ria terhening mendengar ucapan itu, dan murid yang berada di dalam kelas keluar untuk melihat _moment_ romantis ini, tak terkecuali Kiba dan Lee.

Semua penonton berharap penuh agar Hinata menerima permintaan Naruto, jarang-jarang mereka menonton adegan _drama romance_ di sekolah secara langsung! Pagi hari pula! Melihat tatapan yang penuh harap dari teman-temannya, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan diiringi oleh tepuk tangan riuh serta teriakan oleh temannya.

Naruto mendekat kepada Hinata dan meraih daun telinga Hinata, lalu mulai menyematkan anting itu. Semua terasa _slow motion_ bagi Hinata dan semua siswa yang melihat, entah karena Naruto yang berleha-leha memasangkan antingnya atau memang Naruto merasakan kesulitan dalam memasangkan anting itu. Seluruh pasang mata tak mau bekedip sedetik pun ketika melihat aktivitas lovey dovey NaruHina. Saat memasangkan anting, Hinata mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Naruto yang amat cepat, terbesit rasa senang bagi Hinata.

Setelah prosesi pemasangan anting selesai, tepuk tangan serta teriakan terdengar kembali, bahkan lebih heboh dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu, dan beberapa dari mereka bersuit- suit secara bersahutan. Melihat aksi tersebut, spontan wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah sempurna! Dengan cepat Hinata pergi dari koridor menuju kelas meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ciee.. pasangan baru nih!" sahut salah satu siswi yang kegiatan bergosipnya terhenti karena NaruHina.

"Pagi pagi udah romantis! Dasar pasangan muda!" ujar senior yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Selamat ya _bro_! Nggak nyangka lo udah punya pacar, Hyuga Hinata lagi! Prestasi besar tuh!" komen teman sekelas Naruto dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan keras.

Seketika acara 'selamatan dengan Naruto' itu terhenti ketika seorang perempuan tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto dan menatap nanar semua siswa yang ada di koridor terutama Naruto. Suasana hening mendominasi sekarang, Naruto yang merasakan keheningan mulai memandang heran semua teman temannya. Namun suasana hening itu berubah _horror_ ketika perempuan itu berteriak keras.

"APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU NARUTO!"

.

.

TBC

Hola, Megumi is back!

Megumi ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama yang udah review cerita Megumi, walau sedikit tapi berhasil buat Megumi teriak kesenengan. Hehehe.. jelas banget Megumi masih labil..  
Buat yang minta moment NaruHina, Megumi cuman bisa buat yang kayak gini, Megumi tau kalau kurang dapet feelnya, tapi moga terhibur untuk sementara. Untuk next chap akan Megumi bikin makin sweet lagi (doa kan saja). Dan yang minta Gaara x Matsuri, kayaknya next chap ada deh, tapi tunggu saja! Ok?

The last of my bacot : review pliss..


	3. Chapter 3

_ Seketika acara 'selamatan dengan Naruto' itu terhenti ketika seorang perempuan tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto dan menatap nanar semua siswa yang ada di koridor terutama Naruto. Suasana hening mendominasi sekarang, Naruto yang merasakan keheningan mulai memandang heran semua teman-temannya. Namun suasana hening itu berubah horror ketika perempuan itu berteriak keras. _

_ "APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU NARUTO!"_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar di sepanjang koridor, semua orang telah biasa mendengar gadis itu berteriak, karena gadis itu adalah salah satu pentolan di sekolah ini. Permasalahannya adalah, kenapa siswi itu marah dengan Naruto setelah moment NaruHina selesai? Apa dia kesal karena terlambat menonton adegan NaruHina lalu memarahi Naruto? Oh, pemikiran yang luar biasa _absurd_!

"Hei, kenapa dia marah? Apa dia selingkuhan Naruto?" bisik salah satu siswi.

"Cinta segitiga ya? Dasar anak muda." ucap senior yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia.

"_Bro_, gue ke kelas dulu ya! Jangan lupa traktirannya!" sahut teman sekelas Naruto dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, penonton bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan siswi itu pada Naruto, tatapan yang seakan-akan memakan Naruto. Sungguh, Naruto tak pernah lagi mengganggu kehidupan murid ini. Terakhir kali ia mengerjai siswi ini sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, dan berakhir dengan Gaara yang terkapar di rumah sakit satu minggu (waktu itu Naruto mengerjai gadis ini bersama Gaara, entah mengapa Naruto menjadikan Gaara sebagai tamengnya).

"Hai Ino! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan?" sapa Naruto setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"BAIK? BAIK KAU BILANG! KAU SEPERTINYA INGIN MENDAPATKAN UNDANGAN KE RUMAH SAKIT YA!" bentak Ino. Baiklah, sepertinya Naruto baru saja membangunkan seekor jaguar betina yang tengah bermimpi memakan sepiring _beef special_. Dengan sigap Ino langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menyeretnya seperti penjajah Belanda menangkap pribumi.

'_Selamatkan hambamu Tuhan~'_

҉ ҉ ҉

Ino menghempaskan tubuh Naruto di kursi perpustakaan, suara hentakan yang keras sontak membuat semua pelajar menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berani menegur mereka karena telah membuat kegaduhan, mereka takut mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Ino.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGIRIMKAN PESAN INI KEPADAKU NARUTO!" teriak Ino tanpa memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ino, jika kau ingin memarahiku, pilihlah lokasi yang pas! Kau tahu, murid yang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dengan tenang! Bukan melihatmu memarahiku seperti ini!" saran Naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ino.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto! APA MAKSUDMU MENGIRIMKAN PESAN INI KEPADA KU!" sela Ino dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Naruto.

**From : Naruto.**

_**Baby**_**, apakah kau sudah tidur? Kau tau, aku merindukan mu ~**

**Your boyfriend ^_^**

Glek!

Perasaan ia mengirimkan pesan ini kepada Hinata, bukan Ino. Tapi kenapa sampai di ponsel Ino? Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mulai menyadari sebuah fakta, bahwa ia salah kirim pesan! Pantas saja Hinata tidak membalas pesannya semalam.

"I.. Ini semua salahmu Ino!" jawab Naruto seraya menatap layar ponsel Ino.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku sekarang?!" balas Ino sewot.

"Ya! Ini semua salahmu Ino! Kenapa namamu berada di bawah kontak Hinata!"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Sesudah huruf H adalah I!"

"Kau bisa kan mengubah namamu! Seperti Ano, atau Uno, atau Eno! Dengan begitu namamu tak lagi di bawah kontak Hinata!"

"Lelaki idiot! Mana ada orang memiliki nama itu! Kau tau, tadi malam adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Sai, dan secara tidak langsung kau menghancurkannya melalui pesan tololmu itu!"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh menghina pesan romantis ini! Lagian, kau seharusnya mengerti jika aku salah kirim pesan."

"Aku mengerti Naruto, tapi bagaimana dengan Sai?! Hingga detik ini dia tak mau berbicara denganku! Kuminta kau menjelaskan ini semua kepada Sai SEKARANG!"

"Sekarang? _Sorry girl_, aku sibuk! Mungkin 2 minggu lagi."

"2 minggu lagi! Kau ingin aku putus dengan Sai!"

"Mungkin."

"EEUGH.. jelaskan hari ini atau kau akan menjemput ajalmu Uzumaki Naruto!" ancam Ino dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa salah kirim pesan dan berujung kepada pertengkaran sepasang sejoli itu. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah kepada Ino, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Dan seingat Naruto, ia mengirim 2 _mail_ kepada Hinata, jika pesan pertama terkirim ke ponsel Ino, maka pesan kedua kepada siapa? Apakah sampai di hp Hinata? Jika benar, kenapa Hinata tak membalasnya? Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk hebat, Naruto menghela napas dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau mengikuti audisi girlband ya?" tanya seseorang dan menduduki kursi di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Gayamu itu seperti koreografi girlband tinker bell atau berry bell atau apalah namanya."

"Haha.. garing!" jawab Naruto ketus dan mengubah posisi tangannya. Lagi, Naruto mengela napas yang terdengar berat.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Naruto menganguk dan menceritakan kronologis kejadian tadi malam yang diakhiri oleh amukan Ino, si pendengar hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sekarang masih ada satu _mail_ lagi yang belum aku ketahui siapa penerimanya!" tutur Naruto. Si penyimak tersenyum simpul dan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Apakah pesan yang kau maksud ini?"

**From : Naruto.**

_**Baby**_**, kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Kau tak merindukanku ya? T.T**

Gelak tawa yang amat keras terdengar hingga pintu masuk perpustakaan. Wajah Naruto seperti kepiting rebus! Berwarna merah dan terlihat asap yang menggumpal dari ubun-ubunnya. Yang membuatnya malu adalah, pesan ini sampai di tangan yang sangat amat tidak tepat!

"Jadi, tak ada pesan yang terkirim kepada Hinata?"

"_Gotcha_! Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau bisa salah kirim ha?"

"I.. ini semua salahmu!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Kenapa namamu berada di atas kontak Hinata!"

"Karena huruf awal namaku G! Tentu saja sesudah G adalah H! Kau pernah lulus TK tidak sih?"

"Tapi kau bisa mengubah namamu kan! Seperti Faara atau Kaara atau Laara!"

"Mana mungkin aku menggunakan nama wanita! Lagian Gaara itu adalah nama terindah yang pernah ada!"

"UUUGH! Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Aku kesal melihat matamu yang kurang tidur itu!" perintah Naruto dan menunjuk pintu masuk perpustakaan. Gaara mengepal tangannya kuat dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan, seketika ia berhenti dan seraya berkata,

"Kau tau Naruto! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena pesanmu tak terkirim pada Hinata, karena pesanmu itu super duper N-O-R-A-K!" Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya keluar perpustakaan.

҉ ҉ ҉

Gaara mengutak-atik pensil mekaniknya dengan kesal, gurunya tidak masuk dan tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Naruto sobatnya pun tak terlihat batang hidungnya sampai sekarang, otaknya juga macet memikirkan ide untuk mengerjai teman-temannya.

"Apakah Uzumaki Naruto ada?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba terparkir di depan pintu kelas.

"Tidak ada Sasuke!" jawab semua siswi kompak dengan riang gembira. Gaara yang melihat perlakuan semua siswi itu hanya bisa tersenyum miring dan bergumam "Seandainya saja Sakura melihat, maka kalian semua akan menginap di UGD."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Gaara ada?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Gaara langsung mengacungkan tangan dan spontan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. Sasuke memberi aba-aba untuk keluar kelas dan Gaara mematuhinya.

"Gaara, kau diperintahkan oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk memberikan laporan ini kepada manager klub basket." titah Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah berkas kepada Gaara.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau anggota klub basket yang dapatku temui!" jawab Sasuke kesal. Sepertinya si ketua OSIS ini telah berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari anggota tim basket, sebenarnya Gaara bisa saja mengerjai dia dengan mengatakan 'Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk! Kau cari saja sendiri!' atau 'Aku bukan Gaara, aku adalah Apollo yang menyamar menjadi orang yang tampan!' atau 'Siapa kau? Siapa aku? Dimana aku sekarang? Tahun berapa ini? Apa bunyi pasal 6A ayat 1? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini!`.

"Ya sudah, biar aku antar." jawab Gaara malas, ia ambil berkas itu dan terlihat senyuman lebar di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi sambil melompat bahagia(?). Gaara merasa ia telah melakukan sebuah kebaikan, sepertinya Gaara telah membuat _schedule_ bahwa esok hari ia akan menjadi Gaara si anak baik.

Satu detik, Gaara mulai tersenyum

Dua detik…

Tiga detik, mata Gaara membulat sempurna.

Empat detik, Gaara tak lagi tersenyum

Lima detik…

"MANAGER KLUB BASKET TEH SAHA!"

҉ ҉ ҉

Gaara mengulangi acara 'mari mengitari sekolah'. Kini ia merasa menyesal telah menyanggupi ucapan Sasuke, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa tugas ini sangat berat! Amat berat! Bahkan lebih berat dibanding Chouji! Tapi apa daya, nasi telah berubah menjadi nasi tumpeng spesial lengkap dengan opor ayam.

Gaara benar-benar frustasi, kini ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia biarkan kakinya melangkah kemana dia mau, dia letih, dia lapar, dia haus, dia ngantuk, dia ingin tidur. Entah mengapa perjalanannya malah berakhir di taman belakang sekolah, ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah memanjat gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Bisakah senpai membantuku?" tanya gadis itu. Oh, jadi gadis ini kohainya.

"Membantu apa? Kalau untuk mengantarkan barang aku tak buka lowongan."

"Tidak kok! Bisakah kau menangkapku? Kau tau, gerbang ini sangat tinggi dan aku tak menjamin bisa terjun dengan selamat."

"Oh.. cuman itu kalau itu.. APA! KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"OK, kalau begitu hitungan ketiga."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bil.."

"Satu,"

"Hei! Kau mendengarku? Aku tid.."

"Dua,"

"Jangan gila! Hei tunggu! Dengar.."

"Tiga!" gadis itu langsung melompat dari gerbang yang kira-kira setinggi 3m. Dengan sigap Gaara menangkap siswi itu dan menurunkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Uwaaa! Terima kasih senpai!" ujar gadis itu dan membungkukkan badan. Refleks Gaara bergumam "Manis."

"Apa senpai? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu." sambung gadis itu. Gaara gelagapan dan mencari kosakata yang baik untuk situasi ini.

"Eum.. itu, kenapa kau memanjat gerbang sekolah?"

"Itu, aku baru tiba di sekolah dan kulihat gerbangnya telah ditutup."

"Apa! Kau baru tiba di sekolah! Kau tahu, sekarang telah pukul 11 siang dan kau baru tiba di sekolah! Dasar kohai pemalas."

"Aku tahu, ini karena semalam aku menonton anime dan tidur pukul 6 pagi tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat ke sekolah, mengingat ada tugas makanya aku ke sekolah."

"Ya sudah, kau tahu matahari sangat terik. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lumayan teduh." saran Gaara dan gadis itu mengangguk. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah mendapatkan tempat yang tepat, kini mereka berada di bawah naungan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Senpai kenapa di luar kelas? Bukankah jam pelajaran masih berlangsung?" tanya gadis itu.

"Guruku absen, dan aku disuruh mengantarkan laporan ini!" jawab Gaara seraya menunjuk laporan yang ia pegang. Sinar matahari kini sangat panas dan angin juga malas berhembus, Gaara berinisiatif mengibas-ngibaskan laporan yang berada di tangannya. Walau tidak sedingin AC, tapi cukuplah untuk kesejukan sementara.

"Senpai, aku tidak membawa buku, jika kau sudah selesai bolehkah aku meminjam laporanmu itu?" pinta gadis itu.

"Kau kepanasan ya?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Biar aku kipaskan untukmu." sambung Gaara dan mulai mengibaskan laporan itu hingga rambut gadis itu menari-nari lambat. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan merasakan hawa sejuk yang ia dapatkan. Gaara yang melihat itu bergumam "Manis sekali."

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya gadis itu dan membuka matanya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Gaara datar.

"Hmm.. senpai, apakah tanganmu tidak pegal? Biar aku gantikan!"

"Hoam.. tidak, asal kau mau tersenyum dan menutup matamu lagi."

"A.. apa? Maaf sepertinya aku kurang menangkap ucapanmu tadi senpai." jawab gadis itu dan menatap Gaara yang telah tertidur lelap sambil memegang berkas. Gadis itu langsung mengambil laporan itu dan mengibaskannya untuk Gaara. Seketika Gaara tersenyum senang saat merasakan semilir angin menerpa lehernya. Refleks gadis itu berkata "Tampannya."

Gadis itu membuka berkas yang dibawa Gaara, senyuman tercetak indah di wajah gadis itu saat membaca laporan di tangannya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat kepala Gaara tersender santai di pundaknya, wajah tanpa dosa Gaara disaat tidur berhasil menghipnotis siswi ini. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap surai Gaara dan kembali tersenyum.

"Arigatou senpai."

.

.

TBC

Minna! Megumi datang buat ganggu dunia perfanfic-an! Hehe.. makasih banyak buat yang udah follow+fav+review! Sini megumi ketcup satu-satu/nggak mau!/ya udah kalau nggak mau!/

Gomen, chap ini Megumi nggak bawa NaruHina, tapi Megumi bawa versi Gaara berlovey dengan kohainya, dan gomen kalau nggak ada romance-romancenya ni chapter.

The last of my bacot : review plis..


	4. Chapter 4

_Gadis itu membuka berkas yang dibawa Gaara, senyuman tercetak indah di wajah gadis itu saat membaca laporan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat kepala Gaara tersender santai di pundaknya, wajah tanpa dosa Gaara disaat tidur berhasil menghipnotis siswi ini. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap surai Gaara dan kembali tersenyum._

_ "Arigatou senpai."_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

"Woy Gaara, bangun!" ucap Naruto seraya memukul pundak Gaara. Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto menatap temannya heran dan duduk disamping Gaara.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengucek matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Pakai acara tidur lagi!"

"Aku disuruh mengantar laporan, di tengah jalan aku merasa letih dan beristirahat disini."

"Di tengah jalan? Berarti laporan itu belum sampai kau antarkan?"

"Ya, begitu lah."

"Lalu dimana laporan itu?"

Glek!

Gaara tak menemukan laporan itu, dia mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Dia yakin laporan itu belum diserahkan pada manager klub basket, tapi kenapa tidak ada? Apakah tertiup angin? Jangan bodoh, angin saja tidak ada! Apakah diambil oleh kohainya tadi? Jangan gila, untuk apa dia mengambil itu!

"Hilang! Naruto laporannya hilang!" adu Gaara kepada sohibnya.

"Hilang, bagaimana bisa? Memangnya itu laporan apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang kuingat laporan itu diberikan Kakashi-sensei untuk manager klub basket."

"Apa! Gaara, berarti itu laporan penting! Bisa jadi itu berisi data mengenai klub basket! Kau kan tahu, satu bulan lagi kita akan bertanding!"

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Naruto, apakah kau sedang mengerjaiku sekarang?"

"Mengerjaimu? Ge-er sekali!" jawab Naruto dan memberikan ransel Gaara ke si empunya. Kini Gaara benar-benar ingin menderita amnesia agar tebebas dari rasa bersalah, Gaara merasa ia mengalami kesialan tak berujung di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau minta saja kopian laporan itu dan antarkan kepada manager klub basket." usul Naruto. Gaara langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Uwaa! Naruto, tak sia-sia aku berteman denganmu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan pelukanmu ini, Ini bukan ff yaoi!"

"Benar juga." ujar Gaara dan melepaskan pelukannya. Gaara menyandang ranselnya dan mulai berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dari tanah ataupun rumput.

"Ayo ke ruang guru, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei belum pulang." ujar Naruto dan diiringi oleh anggukan Gaara.

҉ ҉ ҉

"Maaf sensei, aku menghilangkan laporan itu." ujar Gaara dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Menghilangkan laporan? Maksudmu apa Gaara?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Laporan yang seharusnya kuberikan ke manager klub basket hilang sensei."

"Hilang? Gaara, kau mabuk ya?"

Ucapan Kakashi sontak membuat perut Naruto geli, bagaimana mungkin seorang pelajar dibawah 18 tahun meminum sake, disekolah lagi! Terkadang ia merasa senseinya ini memiliki IQ yang terlalu tinggi hingga berpikir gila seperti tadi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Kalau laporan itu hilang, kenapa Matsuri bilang kalau laporan itu telah ditangannya sekarang."

"Matsuri? Matsuri siapa?"

"Gaara, berapa gelas kau meminum sake? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti mengidap amnesia. Dan sekarang cepat ganti baju karena 15 menit lagi kita latihan." tutur Kakashi dan menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara tercengang mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Naruto langsung menarik Gaara keluar dari ruang guru dan izin keluar kepada Kakashi.

"Gaara, kau benar-benar mabuk ya?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Apa maksudmu aku mabuk? Kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku mabuk!"

"Karena kau bertanya seakan-akan tak mengenal Matsuri!"

"Aku memang tak mengenalnya!"

"_Oh God_, semua anggota klub tahu siapa Matsuri, kenapa kau tidak? Aah, jangan-jangan kau alien yang ingin menguasai bumi dan menyamar menjadi Gaara? Cepat kembalikan temanku atau kau kulaporkan ke polisi terdekat!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Matsuri? Alien? Polisi? Kau yang mabuk!" jawab Gaara kesal dan meninggalkan Naruto di koridor.

҉ ҉ ҉

Hinata berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu, hari ini ia menunggu Kiba rapat hingga jam 5. Hinata merasa jika Kiba _overprotective_ kepadanya, walau ia tahu ini karena kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang baik, tapi tetap saja ia tak harus dijaga seperti ini. Hinata kesal dan menendang botol soda yang berada di ujung sepatunya.

"Hei! Siapa yang melempar botol ini ke kepalaku!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Hinata kaget jika botol soda yang ia tendang mengenai seseorang, parahnya lagi kepala seseorang. Hinata mengambil langkah seribu dan menjauhi orang itu.

"Hei, jangan kabur!" sahut orang itu lalu mengejar Hinata. _'Mampus!'_ ujar batin Hinata dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dari suaranya sudah jelas bahwa korbannya itu adalah laki-laki, masalahnya jika laki-laki itu adalah berandalan sekolah dan memukul Hinata hingga babak belur, bisa-bisa Kiba menginterograsinya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Langkah kaki lelaki itu semakin lama semakin nyaring, menandakan bahwa siswa itu telah dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata mulai berdoa agar Tuhan masih memberikannya keselamatan, dan sepertinya doa Hinata itu belum dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

"Dapat kau!" ucap siswa itu dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"UWAA! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menendang botol itu!" balas Hinata dan menutup mata. Takut melihat laki-laki yang berhasil menangkapnya itu.

"He? Hinata?" mendengar ucapan pelajar itu Hinata langsung membuka matanya.

"Eh? Naruto? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menendang botol itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagian itu tidak sakit! Hehe…" cengir Naruto dan merasa bodoh, jika ia tidak merasa sakit kenapa juga mengejar orang yang menendang botol itu?

"Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah bel telah berbunyi dari tadi?" sambung Naruto.

"Aku harus menunggu Kiba rapat sampai jam 5 nanti, karena bosan makanya aku keliling sekolah."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku? Ingat Hinata, jika terjadi apa-apa katakan kepadaku! Termasuk jika merasa bosan seperti ini!"

"Siap kapten!" balas Hinata dalam posisi hormat, seperti pasukan militer bertemu dengan pimpinannya. Hinata mulai tersenyum dan sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan.

"Ba.. Baiklah, Ka.. Kalau begitu ba.. bagaimana kalau menontonku latihan basket? Setidaknya itu dapat menghilangkan rasa bosanmu." ujar Naruto gagap.

"Mmm.. boleh, tapi Naruto.."

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Apa ada yang sakit? Sudah kubilang jika ada apa-apa katakan kepada ku! Jangan malu-malu!"

"Tapi.."

"Katakan Hinata!"

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Eeum.. itu, sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku seperti ini?" ujar Hinata dan menunjuk tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Spontan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dengan perasaan malu, pipi Naruto bersemu merah dan menunduk.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Naruto dan berjalan di samping Hinata.

҉ ҉ ҉

Hinata duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, kini ia bernapas lega karena bisa duduk setelah sekian lama berjalan dan berdiri di koridor.

"Hinata, duduk disini ya! Lihat pacarmu ini beraksi dengan bola itu!" titah Naruto dan mengusak surai Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak brutal untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto berlari ke tengah lapangan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya kau tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetik saja." komentar Shikamaru, rekan Naruto.

"Hehehe… dia itu permata, bisa diambil kapan saja oleh pencuri, sedangkan aku adalah seorang polisi, yang selalu menjaganya agar tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah." sahut Naruto.

"Sok puitis!" celetuk Gaara dan mendapatkan jitakan pedas oleh Naruto.

"Berarti kau hanya menjaganya kan? Jika nanti permata itu berada di tangan yang benar, maka kau akan menyerahkannya bukan?" sambung Shikamaru, Naruto mulai mencerna ucapan Shikamaru. Perkataan Shikamaru membuka pikirannya, bagaimana kalau Hinata menyukai seseorang dan orang itu menginginkan Hinata, apakah ia siap melepaskan Hinata? Karena yang ia tahu bahwa Hinata menerimanya karena kasihan melihatnya menangis, pikiran Naruto kembali kacau dan melayang entah kemana.

"Semuanya, perhatian!" teriak Kakashi dan semuanya menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan latihan dalam bentuk tim, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim, tim yang unggul akan mengikuti pertandingan!" umum Kakashi.

"Pembagiannya bagaimana sensei?" tanya Gaara.

"Tim telah dibagi oleh Matsuri. Saya bacakan, dengarkan baik-baik! Saya tidak akan mengulang dua kali!"

_"Matsuri lagi, Matsuri lagi! Sebenarnya dia siapa sih?"_ gerutu Gaara dalam hati, ia tak terlalu menyimak pembagian tim, yang ia tau hanyalah ia satu tim dengan Naruto. Kakashi memberikan waktu 45 menit untuk bermain bebas dan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Naruto, Ganbatte! _Fighting_!" teriak Hinata, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto merasakan semangatnya bertambah walau pikirannya masih amburadul, ia berhasil membobol pertahanan lawan hingga mencetak angka untuk timnya.

"Bagus Naruto!" puji Gaara dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"Itu untuk kamu _Baby_!" teriak Naruto kepada Hinata dan memberikan _love sign_ kepada Hinata, tapi sayang, Hinata tak mendengar ucapan Naruto karena tengah mendengar musik.

"N-O-R-A-K" komentar Gaara dan mengejar bola dari tangan lawan.

30 menit berlalu, tim Naruto unggul 2 angka dari tim lawan. Karena kesal dengan Naruto yang sering mencetak angka, salah satu aggota tim lawan melempar keras bola ke arah Hinata sebagai pelampiasannya. Semua anggota tim Naruto berteriak keras agar Hinata menghindar, tapi Hinata tak menggubrisnya karena tengah menutup mata dan hanyut dalam melodi yang ia dengarkan.

"BABY, PERGI DARI SANA!" pekik Naruto.

"HINATA, AWAS!" teriak Shikamaru.

"HINATA, BERANJAKLAH DARI SITU!" sambung Gaara.

Bola semakin dekat dengan Hinata, anggota tim lawan tersenyum licik melihat hal itu. Hinata yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung membuka mata dan terkejut saat melihat bola yang terarah kepadanya, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat hingga ia tak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu. ia kembali menutup mata dan berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja.

_'Tuhan, selamatkan aku!'_

Bugh!

Bola basket itu sukses mengenai sesuatu, tapi bukan tubuh Hinata. Yang Hinata rasakan kini adalah kehangatan seperti pelukan seseorang, bukan kesakitan tertimpa sesuatu. Hinata membuka mata perlahan dan pandangannya menangkap leher seseorang, ia melirik ke atas dan melihat wajah Naruto yang amat cemas.

"Na.. Naruto.." ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto diam, ia tak membalas ucapan Hinata, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga ia bisa merasakan deru napas Hinata di lehernya. Pikirannya mengawang pada ucapan Shikamaru tadi, bagaimana jika Hinata pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak punya hak untuk mengekang Hinata, ia hanyalah penjaga bagi Hinata. Tak terasa air mata Naruto mengalir deras hinga mengenai rambut Hinata.

"Hiks..Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.." bisik Naruto.

"A.. apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Hinata tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata tak tau cara menghibur Naruto yang kini memeluknya erat. Spontan Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi aku disini, sangat dekat denganmu! Apakah ini berarti aku meninggalkanmu?" bisik Hinata pelan, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Naruto, aku tak ingin pipi ini bertemu dengan air matamu. Hatiku selalu teriris disaat melihat melihatmu bersedih dan matamu memerah karena menangis." sambung Hinata dan menghapus air mata dari pipi Naruto dengan pelan, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Kini, Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata erat dan membiarkan teman-temannya menyaksikan adegan romantis mereka.

"Kau tahu Gaara, mereka sangat serasi!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Benar, kurasa Naruto sekarang telah terjatuh akan pesona bonekanya." balas Gaara.

"Boneka? Apa maksudmu dengan boneka?"

"Aah.. i.. itu, maksudku Hinata imut seperti boneka." jawab Gaara gagap.

"Kalimatmu itu terdengar ambigu, kupikir Naruto tengah mempermainkan perasaan Hinata dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai bonekanya."

"Mempermainkan Hinata? Yang benar saja!" olok Gaara. _`Ya benar, Hinata hanyalah pelariannya dari Sakura`_ ujar batin Gaara.

_`Kapan permainanmu berhenti Naruto?'_ -Gaara-

_`Aku tak akan berhenti disini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hinata! Tapi jika itu terjadi…`_ -Naruto-

_`Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Tak kubiarkan keadaanku merusak ini semua Naruto.`_ -Hinata-

.

.

TBC

Adduuh, Megumi udah kehabisan ide buat moment NaruHina semakin romantis! Gomen kalau chap ini mengecewakan atau terkesan lebay, sebenernya Megumi dapat ni moment karena temen Megumi yang sering bilang kalau teman sekelasnya punya gebetan anak basket, entah mengapa Megumi tertarik bikin Naruto jadi anak basket.

Megumi berterima kasih buaaaaanyaaak buat yang udah fav+follow+review! Karena itu berarti kalian udah menghargai dan mengapresiasi fic Megumi (walau abal sih). Megumi masih sangat amatir, jadi Megumi pengen para readers memberi kritikan/saran/komen, tinggal ketik di kotak review yang disudut. Ok?

Jaa minna~


	5. Chapter 5

_`Kapan permainanmu berhenti Naruto?'_ -Gaara-

_`Aku tak akan berhenti disini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hinata! Tapi jika itu terjadi…`_ -Naruto-

_`Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Tak kubiarkan keadaanku merusak ini semua Naruto.`_ -Hinata-

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu tubuh Naruto ambruk ke lantai, Hinatapun terkejut dan mencoba membangunkan Naruto. Gaara dan Shikamaru berlari mendekati Hinata lalu membantu Hinata menyadarkan Naruto, tim lawan mulai terlihat cemas saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" panggil Hinata panik.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan. Hinata, bantu aku membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan! Shikamaru, jika Kakashi-sensei datang, tolong izinkan aku dan Naruto." titah Gaara dan membopong Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan.

҉ ҉ ҉

Kini Naruto telah terbaring nyaman di atas kasur, Gaara menatap Naruto datar dan menunggu Hinata yang tengah mencoba memberikan pertolongan kepada Naruto. Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Kepala bagian belakangnya lebam, aku hanya mengompres luka itu agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Bola tadi mengenai kepala Naruto, lebih tepatnya kepala bagian belakang." Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Gaara, ia merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, seharusnya bola itu mengenai dirinya, bukan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Hinata, dari awal Naruto memang ingin menjagamu! Kau tahu, seandainya saja bola itu melukai dirimu, maka Naruto tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri! Bisa jadi sepulang sekolah nanti ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengemut beling." hibur Gaara, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih telah menghiburku Gaara."

"Sama-sama,_ Well_ sepertinya aku harus kembali latihan. Bisakah kau merawat Naruto sementara aku pergi?"

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Jika ada apa-apa beri pesan kepadaku, kau masih menyimpan nomorku bukan?"

"Nomormu?"

"Nomor yang digunakan Kiba untuk mengirim _mail_ kepadamu kemarin."

"Oh.. ya, nomor itu masih ada."

"Hm… baiklah! _so, bye_ Hinata!" ujar Gaara dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata, ia langsung beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

Hinata menghembuskan napas perlahan, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Otaknya buntu setelah mendengar keterangan dari Gaara, ia menduduki kursi yang tak berada jauh dari Naruto. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan mencoba menetralisir beban pikirannya terebut, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara erangan Naruto.

"Ukh... sa... sakit..."

Hinata langsung membuka mata dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, dengan cepat ia merendam kain dengan air lalu memiringkan badan Naruto dan mengompres lukanya. Hinata yang melihat keringat bercucuran deras di pipi Naruto langsung mengambil _tissue_ dan menyeka keringat itu. Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah terbaring dan memejamkan mata, gadis dengan klan Hyuga itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berbisik pelan.

"Arigatou Naruto."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dengan lekas Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan. Tampak seorang siswi dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata! Kiba menyuruhku mencarimu, kau tahu ia sudah seperti kakek-kakek yang kehilangan gigi palsunya saat ingin memakan rendang!" oceh Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal, Hinata yang mendengar ucapan itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertemu dengan Kiba sebentar lagi." balas Hinata.

"Sebaiknya sekarang Hinata! Sebelum ia menyebarkan poster anak hilang dan menempelnya di setiap dinding atau menegakkan baliho besar di gerbang sekolah yang berisikan berita bahwa kau hilang!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus merawat Naruto, dia sedang tertidur sekarang."

"Hm... kalau begitu biar aku yang menjaga Naruto, dan cepatlah pergi ke ruang OSIS Hinata."

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil ransel serta earphonenya. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Derapan langkah kaki terdengar menjauh dari pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura berjalan pelan dan menduduki kursi di samping Naruto, ia mendapatkan ide agar Naruto bisa bangun dengan cepat. Siswi berdahi lebar itu melepaskan sepatunya dan mengambil kaus kaki ajaibnya, ia menyodorkan kaus kaki itu tepat di depan hidung Naruto dan mengibas-ngibaskannya hingga aroma khas kaus kaki itu dapat mengganggu indra penciuman Naruto.

"HOEK... BAU APA INI?" teriak Naruto dan menutup hidungnya rapat, tampak cengiran girang Sakura yang tengah memegang kaus kaki itu.

"menurutmu bau apa Naruto?"

"Ugh! Kau menggangguku saja! Dimana aku ini?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu bahwa aroma kaus ini dapat mengganggu system kerja otak manusia! Mama… bagaimana ini, Naruto amnesia!" teriak Sakura keras, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Amnesia jigong embahmu! Aku tidak amnesia! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tempat ini Sakura!" bentak Naruto.

"Oh... kita di ruangan kesehatan."

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Mana aku tahu! Memangnya aku embahmu!" jawab Sakura kesal. Ia memasang kaus kaki itu kembali dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu? Sudahlah, dia tidak ada disini. Dia sedang bersama Kiba sekarang."

"Begitu yah…"

Naruto murung seketika mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata lebih mementingkan Kiba dibanding dirinya, Naruto memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi di lapangan,

"_Berarti kau hanya menjaganya kan? Jika nanti permata itu berada di tangan yang benar, maka kau akan menyerahkannya bukan?"_

҉ ҉ ҉

Gaara menyantap makanan dengan lahap, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan makanannya menjadi korban Gaara. Naruto yang _bad mood_ berdampak tak nafsu makan ini dimanfaatkan oleh sahabat karibnya itu, sesekali remaja bersurai kuning itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan melirik sohibnya yang tengah asyik bergelut dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Naruto, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau tahu, aku tidak ada kerjaan kemarin." ucap Gaara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sai." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Memang kau ada urusan apa dengan Sai?"

"Aku dipaksa Ino untuk menjelaskan permasalahan salah kirim pesan kemarin."

"Oh." Gaara kembali melahap sebungkus keripik di tangannya.

"Gaara, kenapa Sai dan Ino begitu marah karena pesanku kemarin?"

"Tentu saja mereka marah! Tidak ada satu pasanganpun yang menginginkan hubungannya dihancurkan oleh orang lain." jawab Gaara sambil mengunyah keripik yang ada di mulutnya.

Angin berhembus pelan dan membelai tubuh dua siswa yang tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon, Naruto yang merasa bosan pergi dari taman dan meninggalkan Gaara, sedangkan Gaara masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya dan terdengar err… lumayan nyaring.

"Kriuk… Kriuk…"

"Kriuk… Kriuk…"

"Kriuk… Kriuk..."

.

.

"BERISIK WOY!" teriak seseorang dari atas pohon, ia melempar novel yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Gaara. Gaara merasa nyeri di ubun-ubunnya lalu mengambil buku itu dan menatap ke atas pohon, tampak kaki seseorang yang menggantung di salah satu dahan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gaara, merasa dipanggil orang yang di atas ranting itu turun dari pohon dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Aku, memang kenapa? Masalah buat..." ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat menatap orang yang ia bentak.

"Eh senpai yang kemarin," sambung perempuan itu dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Oh, ternyata kau kohai pemalas. Apa maksudmu melempar buku ini kepadaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh... itu, itu tadi tak sengaja senpai."

"Tak sengaja? Benarkah?"

"Iya, emm… bolehkah aku mengambil novelku kembali senpai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Gaara menjadi berniat mengerjai kohainya ini. Gaara berpikir untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada kohai pemalas yang telah berani melempar senpainya yang tampannya tiada tara ini dengan novel tebal yang mengalahkan kamus jepang-inggris.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku ingin menenggelamkan buku ini ke genangan air itu." jawab Gaara dan berjalan menuju genangan air yang dimaksud.

"Jangan senpai! Aku telah menabung selama satu bulan untuk membeli novel itu, kumohon selesaikan aku membacanya dulu!"

"Kau pikir disini pasar apa? Pakai acara tawar-menawar segala!" balas Gaara dan mendekatkan buku itu ke genangan air.

"Jangan senpai!" pekik kohainya itu dan mencoba meraih tangan Gaara, Gaara berusaha menghindar dari serangan kohainya itu. Semakin lama novel gadis itu semakin dekat, teriakan si kohai pun juga semakin kencang. Kohai yang telah kehabisan akal itu berusaha agar tidak menggunakan ide terakhirnya.

"Lihatlah kohai pemalas, mungkin ini waktu terakhirmu melihat novel ini dalam keadaan kering." goda Gaara dan melempar seringaiannya.

"UWAAA NOVELKU!" pekik gadis itu dan mendorong Gaara agar Gaara menjauh dari genangan air, disaat gadis itu mendorong Gaara, ia tak tahu bahwa sebuah batu tengah terparkir di depan sepatunya. Alhasil, Gaara terjatuh sambil memegang novel yang masih dalam keadaan kering dan dihimpit oleh kohainya.

Gaara menutup matanya dan merasakan dadanya terasa berat, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menetralisir cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk kornea matanya. Ia melirik ke depan dan melihat badan kohainya itu diatas tubuhnya, entah apa yang dipikiran Gaara, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu hati-hati. Saat merasakan tangan seseorang di pinggangnya, sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua manik mata Gaara, terjadilah acara tatap-tatapan antara Gaara dan gadis itu dalam durasi beberapa detik dengan jarak yang tak cukup sejengkal. Siswi itu berdiri hingga pelukan Gaara terlepas, wajah siswi itu spontan bersemu merah dan mengambil novelnya dari tangan Gaara cepat. Langsung saja pelajar itu berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tertidur di atas rumput, tiba-tiba gadis itu di panggil oleh temannya.

"Hoi Matsuri! Apakah kau telah selesai membaca novel itu?"

Mendengar ucapan teman dari kohai pemalas itu mata Gaara terbelalak, apakah ia salah mendengar? Tapi ia yakin kalau temannya kohai itu memanggilnya dengan nama Matsuri.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku pinjam ya Matsuri!" ujar teman kohai itu. Gaara yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan merasa yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Jadi, kohai pemalas itu Matsuri si manager basket!"

҉ ҉ ҉

Langkah kaki Naruto terdengar halus di tempat ini, kedua bola matanya melihat objek di sekelilingnya, tak ada yang berbeda, pedagang kantin masih tetap melayani para siswa, beberapa siswi membentuk kelompok dan bergunjing ria dengan diiringi kikikan kecil, beberapa senior yang membully juniornya, dan jangan lupakan nada kunyahan yang terdengar nyaring di tempat ini.

"Ini pesanannya." ujar seorang ibu paruh baya dan meletakkan semangkuk ramen, segelas teh dan beberapa snack di atas nampan. Naruto melangkah gontai lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat kosong, dengan cepat ia menduduki sebuah bangku dan meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sang pujaan hati tengah menenteng nampan dan terlihat bingung sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tempat kosong.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto lantang, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata telah menduduki bangku tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Untung aku menemukanmu, aku tak tahu lagi harus duduk dimana." ucap Hinata dan meletakkan makanannya.

"Berarti aku adalah hokimu!" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Bisa jadi." balas Hinata asal dan mulai melahap makanannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah menyuapkan ramen menuju lidahnya.

"Ramen ini sangat enak! Hinata, kau harus mencobanya!" promo Naruto dengan tampang sumringah, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata dan memasukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk ramen Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto memegang punggung tangan Hinata, ia mengenyahkan sumpit Hinata dari mangkuk ramennya dan meletakkannya di atas nampan.

"Apakah aku tak boleh menyicipinya?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Terus ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menyuapimu, kulihat Sai melakukan itu kepada Ino." jawab Naruto polos, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa bersemu merah dan menunduk. Naruto mengambil sebagian ramen dengan sumpitnya lalu mengarahkan kepada Hinata.

"Buka mulutmu Hinata-chan~" goda Naruto, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan mi ramen kepadanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arah Naruto dan menutup mata Naruto.

"Ayo tebak siapa?" ucap orang itu.

"Ugh, lepaskan tanganmu Sakura! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" perintah Naruto dan Sakura mematuhinya.

"Yah, kenapa kau bisa tahu jika ini aku?" tanya Sakura lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hanya suaramu yang cempreng seperti itu!"

"Kau jahat Naruto! Bisa-bisanya kau menghina perempuan manis seperti aku!" gerutu Sakura dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, spontan Naruto mengacak surai Sakura pelan. Melihat kejadian ini, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan berfikir positif, normal saja kan seorang teman bertingkah seperti itu?

"Naruto, aku lapar. Minta ramen mu ya?" pinta Sakura, Naruto merasa tak tega dan menyuapi Sakura mi ramen yang sedari tadi berada di sumpitnya, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah mi ramen tersebut. Hinata membulatkan mata lavendernya terkejut, bukankah seharusnya Naruto menyuapinya? Kenapa sekarang berubah haluan ke Sakura?

"Enak sekali! Aku mau lagi Naruto!" pekik Sakura senang, melihat sepasang sumpit tengah menganggur di atas nampan, ia mengambilnya dan memakan ramen Naruto.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu!" perintah Naruto, Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto? Cepatlah, perutku sudah tidak sabar mencerna ramen lezat ini!" sungut Sakura. Naruto langsung mendecak dan memegang dagu Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura perlahan.

"Kuah ramenmu kemana-mana! Kau seperti anak kecil saja, makan ramen masih belepotan." Sakura memukul lengan Naruto berkali-kali.

"Kau kejam! Aku sudah dewasa Naruto!" Naruto tertawa geli mendengarnya, Sakura menyeret mangkuk ramen Naruto ke hadapannya lalu menyantap ramen itu.

"Hei, jangan dihabiskan! Aku masih lapar!" sahut Naruto dan menarik mangkuknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan berdua? Ok?" tawar Sakura, Naruto memasang ekspresi berfikirnya dan Hinata memasang wajah amat terkejut.

"Ya sudah," jawab Naruto datar dan memakan ramen itu semangkuk(?) berdua dengan Sakura. Terdengar bisikan halus dari beberapa kelompok di kantin itu seperti,

"Wah…. Mereka sangat romantis!"

"Sakura beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti Naruto, bahkan pacarku tidak mau memberikan makanannya kepadaku!"

"Hei, kenapa Hinata ada disana? Mengganggu saja! Dia seperti obat nyamuk!"

Perasaan Hinata benar-benar hancur! Bagaimana perasaanmu mendengar ocehan dari orang lain yang tak bermutu sambil melihat kekasihmu tengah bermesraan tepat di depanmu tanpa memperdulikan keadaanmu? Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan NaruSaku yang tengah menikmati ramen berdua.

'_Bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa aku telah pergi'_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan menelusuri lorong sekolah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, bukan karena ia malu, tapi ia menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan rambut hitam itu. Hinata tak memperdulikan air matanya yang telah mengucur deras di pipinya, ia biarkan air itu mengalir indah tanpa mengubah arahnya. Suara gaduh di sepanjang lorong tak memperdulikan keadaan Hinata sekarang, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan ia terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap orang itu. Hinata hanya diam dan tak terlihat ada keinginan untuk bangkit dari lantai. Hinata memang tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya, terlihat badannya bergetar hebat dan isak tangis yang terdengar pelan. Telapak tangannya menompang massa tubuhnya agar ia tak berinteraksi langsung dengan lantai koridor.

"Hinata, kenapa menangis?" tanya orang itu dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, Hinata mencoba berdiri dan menatap orang yang telah menabraknya itu. Wajahnya amat familiar dan suara yang unik itu menambah keyakinan Hinata bahwa itu adalah temannya. Gadis itu membersihkan telapak tangannya yang dihinggapi debu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Mereka begitu sempurna." gumam Hinata.

"Siapa?"

.

.

TBC

Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna! (tergantung kalian bacanya kapan)

Megumi balik lagi dengan tak elitnya. Gimana dengan chap ini? Mengecewakankah? Jelekkah? Boring? Atau gimana? Megumi butuh komen/saran/kritik dari kalian semua! Mumpung gratis, langsung aja ketik di kotak review di pojok. Sekarang Megumi akan balas ripiu satu-persatu choki out!

**Rikushiki** : ok, Megumi coba panjangin lagi cerita perchapter. Btw, chap ini udah panjang belum sih? Megumi harap ini udah lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, makasih udah ngasih review!

**Blackschool **: makasih udah ngasih review, nih Megumi udah lanjutin, mudah2an suka hehehe…

**Dare **: thanks buat pujiannya, aku jadi tersipu maloe… Megumi udah lanjutin, moga di baca ya!

**Hqhqhq **: Naruto nya agak cengeng? Enggak! Narutonya nggak agak cengeng, tapi emang cengeng! Soalnya Megumi pernah ngeliat temen Megumi nangis karena Megumi bilang pacarnya lagi jalan sama cowok lain (Megumi emang jahil). Nah, oleh karena itu Megumi berspekulasi bahwa orang yang baru pacaran itu emosinya pada labil. Maaf kalau kesannya lebay…

**Zirkfield** : makasih udah baca fic aku! Aku senang, moga kamu suka sama new chap yang Megumi buat.

**Guest **: Nah, masalah Hinata tahu atau enggak Megumi nggak bisa kasih tahu, soalnya Megumi orangnya pelit ngasih spoiler (gomen). Buntutin aja cerita ini, pasti nanti kebongkar Hinatanya tahu atau nggak (ya iyalah).

**Guest **: Gaara emang suka gitu orangnya, jadi maklumi aja ya! Chap ini udah ngejelasin Matsuri itu perannya sebagai apa, dan rata2 semuanya juga udah pada tahu di chap2 sebelumnya, jadinya nggak kejutan deh…

**Misha **: Naruto norak karena ia baru merasakan nuansa berpacaran selama hidupnya (duh, alibi banget) makasih udah mau ngasih review….

**Scooby doo** : norak2 gitu Naruto juga manusia (di dunia anime), aku emang suka bikin tokoh cowoknya itu berpikiran dogmatik mengarah norak kayak Naruto, well thanks udah mau ninggalin jejak!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah jadi readers, ngasih review/fav/follow! Huweee aku senang!

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hinata, kenapa menangis?" tanya orang itu dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, Hinata mencoba berdiri dan menatap orang yang telah menabraknya itu. Wajahnya amat familiar dan suara yang unik itu menambah keyakinan Hinata bahwa itu adalah temannya. Gadis itu membersihkan telapak tangannya yang dihinggapi debu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Mereka begitu sempurna." gumam Hinata._

"_Siapa?"_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Hinata menatap siswa itu kabur, genangan air mata itu mengganggu penglihatannya. Sorot matanya memburam seiring tetesan air yang mencuat dari pelupuk matanya. Sepasang tangan gadis itu mulai menyeka deraian air mata yang mengalir mengikuti lekukan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Anggap saja aku tidak berbicara apa apa." sanggah Hinata. "Ceritakan saja Hinata, aku tidak ingin kau merahasiakan sesuatu kepadaku!"

"Nanti aku ceritakan Lee, aku mau ke toilet dulu." jawab Hinata dan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya. Lee yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap bingung dan mengikuti Hinata.

Tak butuh lama, Hinata meninggalkan toilet dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh darisana. Terlihat seorang pelajar dengan rambut seperti mangkuk tengah menduduki salah satu sudut kursi, Hinata mendesah pelan lalu duduk tepat di samping pelajar itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata?" tanya Lee pelan. Ia menatap Hinata amat dalam dan menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan sabar.

"Entahlah Lee, sepertinya aku cemburu dengan Sakura. Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat Naruto bersama Sakura." balas gadis bermarga Hyuga itu, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan tak berani membalas tatapan Lee. Ujung sepatunya menendang kerikil-kerikil yang tak bersalah itu berulang-ulang kali hingga berpindah tempat beberapa senti.

"Hufh… jadi, karena itu kau menangis. Ayolah Hinata! mereka itu hanya berteman. Sakura telah memiliki Sasuke sedangkan Naruto telah berpacaran denganmu." hibur Lee, Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan menggenggam sebuah kerikil yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Aku tahu Lee, tapi aku… ah, sudahlah! Sepertinya aku harus menjauh dulu dari Naruto sampai emosiku benar-benar stabil." gadis itu melempar kerikil yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke sebuah tong sampah berwarna biru tua. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjalin antara Hinata dan Lee, hanya lantunan kerikil yang terdengar nyaring dan gesekan tapak sepatu Hinata dengan rumput hjau yang tumbuh liar. Lee mulai berfikir keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit _annoying_ ini.

"Jika itu maumu aku tidak bisa melarang. Nah Hinata, mari kita ke kelas! Kau telah berjanji mengajariku materi momentum dan impuls."

"Ne ne Lee, aku akan mengajarimu."

҉ ҉ ҉

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu Hinata menjauhi Naruto, setiap pacarnya itu mengajaknya pergi atau pulang bersama ia pasti menolak dengan halus. Naruto yang mendengar alasan Hinata yang masuk akal hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tak memaksa, ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju ruang olahraga. Kiba mulai merasakan suatu keganjilan dan bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menghindari Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya si wakil ketua OSIS. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba lalu menatap lurus jalanan yang tengah mereka tapaki.

"Aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan Kiba."

"Masa pemulihan? Apa maksudnya?" sahutnya tak mengerti.

"Aduh Hinata, jangan beri kosakata yang susah untuk Kiba, kau kan tahu kalau otaknya itu tak sampai untuk mencerna perkataanmu barusan!" ledek Lee.

"Apa maksudmu alis tebal?" ucap Kiba tak terima.

"Lihatkan? Bahkan perkataanku yang sangat mudah saja ia tidak mengerti. Cup… cup… cup…. aku kasihan kepadamu Kiba." jawab Lee dan mengelus rambut Kiba.

"Lepaskan tangamu itu!" perintah Kiba sambil memukul tangan Lee, sang korban hanya bisa meringis pelan saat punggung tangannya itu disiksa oleh telapak tangan Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba, lagipula sepertinya besok aku akan kembali bersama Naruto. Kau tak usah cemas!" balas Hinata. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Hinata sendu, ia tahu bahwa temannya ini tengah dilanda masalah.

"Iya, lagipula yang harus kau cemaskan itu adalah tanganku ini!" protes Lee sambil menujukkan tangannya yang memerah.

"Alah, kau kan ikut klub bela diri, masa` kena pukulanku itu kau merasa kesakitan. Dimana harga dirimu kawan?" ejek Kiba yang berhasil mendapatkan cibiran dari Lee.

"Huh, diamlah!" ucap Lee dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut. Hinata dan Kiba saling menatap lalu tertawa kecil satu sama lain.

"Oh iya Hinata, ramalan cuaca bilang kemungkinan lusa akan turun salju." sambung Lee masih dengan tangannya yang terlipat. Hinata dan Kiba langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap Lee heran, tumben sekali Lee peduli dengan keadaan cuaca?

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan. Lee mengangguk antusias.

"Wuah… kalau begitu kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu itu Hinata! Ganbatte Hinata! Aku yakin kau bisa!" semangat Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Betul Hinata, kau bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto! Aku yakin, dengan ini hubungan kalian akan semakin membaik!" imbuh Lee dengan senyuman lebar. Mendengar penuturan dari kedua temannya itu, Hinata merasa termotivasi dan terdorong untuk membuat mimpinya itu menjadi nyata. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa keinginan itu dapat di kabulkan oleh bintang jatuh. Terkesan mitos memang, tapi itulah yang ingin diubah Hinata. Senyuman terpampang indah di raut wajah Hinata, dengan langkah mantap Hinata menelusuri jalan dan membuat segudang rencana yang akan ia lakukan lusa nanti.

҉ ҉ ҉

Sesuai dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin, Hinata akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia akan mengajak Naruto pulang bersama dan membahas kegiatannya besok di saat salju pertama turun. Bahkan Hinata telah membuat dialog agar ia tidak gagal atau membuat kegiatannya besok terasa hambar. Semua properti yang diperlukan telah lengkap, tinggal menunggu waktu dan menunggu persetujuan Naruto untuk memulai kegiatan besok.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Hinata dengan antusias keluar dari kelas tanpa membereskan semua alat tulisnya yang tergeletak abstrak di atas meja belajar. Hinata mendapatkan kabar bahwa Naruto tengah bersama Gaara di dalam kelas, dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga dan terkadang melihat sekeliling untuk menyapa beberapa teman yang ia kenal. Senyuman tipis tercetak indah di wajah Hinata, ia merasa senang hari ini. Selangkah lagi mimpi itu akan terwujud!

Suasana saat itu sangat hening. Bagaimana tidak, semua murid tengah berada di kantin dan menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Derapan langkah kaki Hinata bahkan terdengar nyaring sekarang, sesuai informasi yang ia dapatkan Hinata melangkah pelan menuju kelas Naruto. Selangkah sebelum pintu kelas Naruto, terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil oleh Hinata. Gadis itu yakin jika suara yang ia dengar adalah suara Naruto dan Gaara, Hinata mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Hey Naruto, sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Gaara lalu terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik berulang-ulang kali.

"Seperti ini maksudmu? Berbicaralah dengan jelas Gaara!" jawab Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian tak ada balasan, hanya ada suara decitan kaki kursi yang beradu dengan lantai sekolah.

"Sampai kapan kau berpura-pura mencintai Hinata?" tanya Gaara yakin.

DEG!

Hinata merasa atmosper mulai menipis, kapasitas oksigen terasa sangat sedikit di tempat ia berdiri, pandangannya mengembun karena air tak berdosa itu telah menggenang di sudut matanya. Napasnya terasa sesak seperti melakukan lari marathon 10 km, hatinya kini benar-benar terasa diiris-iris. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tangannya mencengkram gagang pintu kuat-kuat. Semua kebaikan itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Oh Tuhan kenapa hambamu ini harus merasakan ujian seperti ini?

"Aku tau, kau masih menyukai Sakura kan?" sambung Gaara.

DEG!

Sukses! Gaara, ucapanmu itu berhasil membuat semua air mata itu mengalir indah di pipi ini, kenapa air mata itu tak diizinkan berhenti bekerja dalam beberapa hari ini? apa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menangisi semua hal yang ia alami? Apa garis tangan Hinata terlalu berbeda sehingga ia harus merasakan sakit yang seharusnya dari awal ia tak perlu mengalaminya? Hinata melemahkan genggamannya pada gagang pintu lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hm… awalnya ia hanyalah pelarianku Gaara, tak lebih. Bahkan sebelumnya aku tidak mengenalnya. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu." balas Naruto tenang.

DEG!

_Perfect!_ Sudahlah, semuanya terasa _complete_ sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu digubris lagi, kesimpulannya adalah `Hinata itu gadis bodoh!`. Hinata merasa tungkainya lemas dan susah untuk digerakkan, kakinya terasa lumpuh hingga gadis itu tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Tak terdengar isakan tangis ataupun sesegukan layaknya kesedihan. Hanya air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang telah lembab itu dan kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung seragamnya. Mata lavender itu tak berkedip bahkan sedetikpun, ia biarkan mata itu menatap nanar koridor di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata menghapus semua air mata itu dan meninggalkan kelas itu yang masih diisi oleh percakapan Naruto dan Gaara.

҉ ҉ ҉

Gaara menghela napasnya panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Naruto tampak membolak-balikkan buku cetak matematikanya dengan bosan. Suasana kelas begitu hening, bahkan suara ketukan pensil mekanik terdengar seperti dentuman drum yang menggema hingga ke sudut kelas.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa tak kau putuskan saja Hinata?" usul Gaara, mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memukul Gaara dengan buku yang paling ia benci.

"Mana mungkin aku memutuskannya! Aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi dariku!" bentak Naruto, sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya yang malang itu. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya kepala Gaara terlahir untuk dipukuli oleh buku-buku tebal.

"Aduh, sakit! Kenapa aku harus dipukul dengan bukumu itu? apa salah kepalaku yang cemerlang ini?" ringis Gaara.

"Cemerlang apanya? Pertanyaanmu itu membuatku kesal! Kau menyuruhku memutuskan Hinata, sedangkan aku baru merasakan cinta. Kau tak berperi-kecintaan!"

"Kalimat apa itu? Jika kau memang mencintainya kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya pergi kencan atau minimal pulang bersama?" lontar Gaara kesal, Naruto yang mendengar itu bungkam. Dia berhenti mengerjakan tugas matematikanya dan menutup buku itu pelan.

"Hoi, kenapa diam?" sambung Gaara. Naruto tetap bisu seribu bahasa, pandangannya terlihat datar pada sampul buku matematikanya.

"Sepertinya dia tak ingin bersamaku." tutur Naruto singkat.

"Benarkah?" Gaara hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan, melihat hal itu Gaara mencari topik baru agar temannya ini tidak terhanyut dalam masalah ini.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan tugas matematika itu sebelum bel berbunyi." saran Gaara, Naruto menatap Gaara sekilas dan kembali mengerjakan tugas amat sulit itu.

҉ ҉ ҉

Suara televisi terdengar hiruk di ruangan ini, tak ada yang spesial dari tempat ini. Hanya ada sebuah sofa ditemani dengan meja kecil di depannya, benda kotak yang berukuran 22 inch berwarna hitam legam yang tengah menayangkan seorang pria mapan yang berbicara dengan cepat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk peta di belakangnya, beberapa kaleng biskuit yang terletak di atas meja kecil itu dan seorang gadis yang memegang _remote_ sambil menonton benda kotak itu, matanya memang terarah ke benda itu, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan ramalan cuacanya?" tanya Kiba lalu duduk di samping Hinata dan membuka kaleng biskuit yand ada di depannya.

"Besok positif turun salju." jawab Hinata datar. Kiba yang merasakan keanehan menatap Hinata heran dan menutup kaleng biskuit itu kembali.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" tanya Kiba hati-hati. Ia takut jika pertanyaannya itu membuat Hinata marah. Tapi nyatanya Hinata hanya diam dan tak menggubris pertanyaan Kiba sedikitpun. Si wakil ketua OSIS itupun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan mengusak surai Hinata pelan.

"Walaupun kau dilanda masalah, tapi rencana untuk besok tidak akan dibatalkan bukan?" sambung Kiba, Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba yang tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Pertanyaan Kiba itu membuat Hinata berpikir kembali untuk rencananya besok.

"Entahlah Kiba, sepertinya aku harus menundanya." jawab Hinata.

"Kau yakin? Hinata pikirkan baik-baik, kau harus mengingat kondisimu Hinata! Lagipula, belum tentu tahun depan kau akan diizinkan keluar."

Hinata kembali terdiam. Apa yang diucapkan Kiba ada benarnya, lagipula bisa jadi ini adalah musim salju terakhirnya. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel kesayangannya lalu mengetik pesan kepada Naruto.

**To : Naruto.**

**Naruto, ini Hinata. Kuharap besok pulang sekolah kita bisa bertemu di atap sekolah. ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan!**

_Send!_

Hinata memegang ponselnya erat, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar Naruto dapat memenuhi permintaannya. Tak butuh lama, layar ponsel Hinata memancarkan cahayanya dan tertera sebuah nama disana. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan memulai membaca pesan.

**From : Naruto**

**Besok? Baiklah, aku setuju! Aku tunggu di atap sekolah Hinata! ^^**

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega, raut wajahnya berubah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hinata tak boleh menunda mimpinya, walau bagaimanapun Naruto adalah kekasihnya. Yah, tak ada kata-kata mundur lagi! Besok harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Hinata berteriak `Fighting!' amat keras berulang-ulang kali di dalam kamarnya. Kiba yang mendengar teriakan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melahap biskuit itu, tak terasa pikirannya mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

_Flashback_

_ Tampak dua bocah yang tengah berlari tak tentu arah, gelak tawa mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Gumpalan awan yang berarak pelan seperti melindungi mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat, mungkin dapat membuat kulit terbakar jika berdiri terlalu lama tanpa ditutupi awan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, salah satu dari mereka merasa letih dan memilih untuk berhenti. Ia berjalan pelan menuju salah satu pohon besar yang berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya._

_ "Hei Kiba, kau mau kemana?" teriak anak yang sedari tadi berlari bersama anak yang dipanggil Kiba itu._

_ "Aku letih, aku ingin istirahat!" jawab anak bernama Kiba, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon itu dan meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal._

_ "Ah, Kiba nggak asyik!" gerutu anak berambut hitam dan berlari menuju ibunya yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis kecil._

_ "Ibu dia siapa?" tanya anak itu penasaran._

_ "Hmm… dia sepupu mu Lee, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita!" jawab sang ibu penuh dengan nada kasih sayang. Sang gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berdiri di belakang ibu itu lalu menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat._

_ "Hinata, kau tak perlu takut. Ini namanya Lee, dia akan menjadi temanmu sekarang." bisik si ibu pelan dan menenangkan Hinata. Lee yang melihat itu memandang Hinata heran dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata._

_ "Aku Lee, kau tak perlu takut padaku! Aku bukan orang jahat!" ujar Lee sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya._

_ "Be… Benarkah?" tanya Hinata pelan. Lee mengangguk dan menarik tangan Hinata lalu mengajak gadis berambut legam itu berlari. Mereka sampai di bawah pohon yang tengah diisi oleh seorang bocah yang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya._

_ "Kiba, kata ibuku dia sepupu ku! Lihat, dia cantik kan?" sorak Lee antusias, Kiba yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Hinata datar._

_ "Dia biasa saja. " jawab Kiba tenang._

_ "Hei! Dia cantik Kiba, suaranya juga lembut tidak sama denganmu! Namanya Hinata!"_

_ "Baiklah Hinata, panggil aku Kiba, aku teman si alis tebal ini." ujar Kiba dan berjabat tangan dengan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Kiba._

_ "Hinata, ayo kita bermain!" ajak Lee dengan semangat, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan lengannya langsung ditarik paksa oleh Lee._

_ "Hei Lee tunggu!" cegat Kiba tiba-tiba. Kedua anak kecil itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh kearah Kiba._

_ "Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Lee._

_ "Bukankah sekarang kita harus memandikan Akamaru? Akamaru bisa kutuan bila kita terlambat memandikannya!" balas Kiba, Lee menepuk jidatnya keras dan Hinata menatap aneh kepada Lee._

_ "Ya Tuhan aku lupa! Hinata, apakah kau mau memandikan Akamaru?"_

_ "Akamaru?" sahut Hinata meyakinkan._

_ "Iya Akamaru, Akamaru itu anjing peliharaan Kiba. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan!"_

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Iya, ayo ikut!" ucap Lee dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah Kiba dan langsung menyiram bulu putih anjing itu dengan air dingin._

_End flashback._

҉ ҉ ҉

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, semua murid bergegas memasukkan semua buku ke dalam ransel masing-masing lalu membersihkan meja mereka dari bekas penghapus yang tersebar hebat disana. Tak perlu menunggu lama, semua murid pun berlari dan berebutan keluar kelas. Kecuali satu gadis yang masih duduk manis di kelasnya.

"Hinata, kau ingin pulang bersama ku?" tanya Tenten, teman sekelas Hinata.

"Maaf Tenten, aku ada janji hari ini, lain kali saja ya." tolak Hinata, Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi dari kelas.

Hinata mengambil kantung plastik yang tergantung di samping mejanya, dengan cepat Hinata mengenakan jaket tebal yang dihiasi bulu-bulu di kerah dan di ujung lengan itu. setelah merasa hangat Hinata berjalan keluar kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya mantap ke atap sekolah.

_`Fighting Hinata, ini adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu!`_

.

.

TBC

Megumi datang lagi! Gomen kalau ni cerita makin lama makin absurd, Megumi juga makasih banyak sama yang udah ninggalin jejak! Ai laf yu all! Baiklah tanpa ba-bi-fa-sol-la-si-do lagi, Megumi bakal balas review :

**Blackschool** : Yes, aku berhasil menjalankan misi! Emang chap kemarin itu aku bikin Naruto kesannya jahat gitu sama Hinata, tapi jangan benci sama Naruto ya, Naruto kan baik…

**JihanFitrina** : Naruto itu nggak baka Jihan-san, Naruto itu ceritanya polos gitu (ini bahasa halusnya, kalau kasarnya bego) ini udah dilanjutin, tolong kasih review lagi ya…

**Rikushiki** : Thanks udah mau ngasih komen! Aku seneng banget waktu baca review kamu, artinya masih ada yang peduli sama ni fanfic. Gomen, kalau chap kemarin mengecewakan. Tapi Megumi akan berusaha bikin ceritanya nggak jelek lagi, terus kalau masalah greget Megumi mulai kehabisan akal buat ending nya greget, jadinya ya kayak gitu.

**Guest **: Makasih udah mau review, aku emang udah ngasih peran kayak gitu sama Sakura, dan Sakura berhasil mendalami perannya!

**Hqhqhq :** Duh, jangan salahin Sakura. Sekarang dia lagi mewek nih di pojokan, hehehe bercanda! Emang bagian si Sakura itu kayak pengganggu gitu.

**NamikazeAres **: ni udah lanjut, RnR lagi ya…

**My perfect Hyuga** : Aduh, aku minta maaf deh kalau gitu (ojigi 90 derjat) Sakura jadi pengganggu? bisa diartikan seperti itu.

**Dare** : Jangan di masukin ke neraka, nanti yang gantiin Sakura di fic aku siapa? Hehehe… sabar mas bro jangan marah-marah, kalau kasian aku juga kasian, tapi aku kepengen aja bikin Hinata cemburu.

**Guest **: Pairingnya tetep NaruHina kok, tenang aja!

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


	7. Chapter 7

_Hinata mengambil kantung plastik yang tergantung di samping mejanya, dengan cepat Hinata mengenakan jaket tebal yang dihiasi bulu-bulu di kerah dan di ujung lengan itu. Setelah merasa hangat Hinata berjalan keluar kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah._

_`Fighting Hinata, ini adalah waktu yang kau tunggu-tunggu!`_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Salju mulai menutupi sebahagian bumi dengan warna putihnya, jalanan terlihat lebih meninggi dan sewarna mulai hari ini, beberapa kelompok bermain tengah membuat boneka salju secara berpasangan, tak jarang beberapa di antara mereka saling melempar bola salju berukuran kecil. Suasana kota sore ini sangat heboh dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, bahkan beberapa toko mengubah tema mereka dengan nuansa penuh salju.

Hinata juga memulai salju pertamanya ini dengan senyuman, ia tak ingin hari ini berakhir sia-sia. Dengan terburu-buru gadis berambut hitam itu menuju atap sekolah. Hinata merasa tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Sesampainya disana, Hinata disambut oleh sebuah boneka salju mungil lengkap dengan tangan yang terbuat dari ranting pohon. Gadis itu mengambil boneka lucu itu dan mengusapnya dengan gemas.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seseorang dengan sedikit membungkuk, sang penanya menatap manik Hinata yang terhalang oleh poni hitamnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lelaki berambut kuning dengan iris biru yang sangat ia hapal.

"Ya, aku menyukainya." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, walau ia tahu semua perlakuan Naruto kepadanya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Rasa pedih itu ia buang jauh-jauh agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto, senyuman itu adalah sebuah tameng yang sangat tepat digunakan bukan?

Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan menatap Hinata senang, ia menarik lengan Hinata ke sudut atap agar Hinata tidak dihujani oleh salju-salju putih itu. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengusak surai Hinata yang dihinggapi beberapa butiran salju, spontan wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata, kenapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Naruto lembut, telapak tangannya masih sibuk mengelus rambut Hinata agar salju tak menempel lagi.

"Hm… itu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Naruto."

"Apa?"

Hinata merasa belum siap mengucapkan ini kepada Naruto, padahal ia sudah berlatih dengan Kiba dan Lee setiap sore. Sorot mata Naruto yang terlihat penuh harap itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup, apakah ia harus membatalkan hal ini sekarang juga sebelum wajahnya berrwarna lebih merah?

"Naruto…" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat…." ujar Hinata perlahan.

"Sangat apa?"

"Aku sangat m…" O-oh, lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk mengatakan kalimat yang satu ini.

Naruto masih memasang wajah penasarannya, tatapannya yang terlihat antusias ingin tahu semakin membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Merasa yakin, Hinata kembali membuka suara,

"Aku sangat me…" ucapan Hinata terhenti akibat suara dering ponsel Naruto yang begitu bising. Dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke daun telinganya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto, mendengar ucapan itu pertahanan Hinata mulai lemah, senyumnya memudar dan ia menundukkan kepala.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu?" tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara Naruto, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Berhenti menangis Sakura! Aku akan kesana sekarang! Kau tak perlu takut!" akhir Naruto dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan raut wajah cemas, Naruto menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata, Naruto langsung menoleh dan mengusap pipi Hinata yang putih itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar! Tunggu disini ya Hinata, lima belas menit lagi aku akan kembali, jangan kemana-mana!" tutur Naruto.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"Sakura kesepian, ia ingin aku menemaninya." jawab Naruto singkat dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Hinata. Seiring waktu, derap kaki Naruto terdengar samar, bertanda bahwa lelaki itu telah pergi meninggalkan gadis bermata lavender itu sendirian.

Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, ia lepaskan semua air mata itu dan meremas ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat. Gadis manis itu menggenggam sebungkah salju lalu melemparnya asal, air matanya yang tak mau berhenti membuat keadaan gadis itu semakin kacau. Udara nan berhembus terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang membuat bibir Hinata terlihat pucat, segera ia duduk dan memeluk erat kedua kakinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Hanya satu kalimat yang membayang di kepalanya. HINATA KAU TELAH GAGAL. Semua rencananya sudah hancur bagaikan bola salju yang ia lempar tadi. Dalam tangis dan isak tersebut Hinata bergumam,

"Hiks… Naruto, tak tahukah kau bahwa kini aku merasa kesepian?"

҉ ҉ ҉

Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Kiba, ia berjalan dan sesekali melihat jam dinding yang tak henti-hentinya berjalan sesuai kewajibannya. Lee yang tengah menikmati biskuit merasa terganggu dan melempar biskuit yang berada di tangannya ke kepala Kiba. Kiba yang merasakan lemparan itu menoleh ke arah Lee yang tengah menonton drama roman picisan anak sekolahan itu.

"Apa maksudmu melempar biskuit kepadaku?" bentak Kiba kesal.

"Itu karena kau tak mau diam! Apa salahnya kau duduk di sampingku lalu menyaksikan drama ini dan nikmati biskuit buatan Hinata!" jawab Lee sambil menyodorkan sekaleng biskuit. Mendengar jawaban Lee, Kiba menjitak si alis tebal itu dengan kasar.

"Pikiranmu kemana sih Lee? Sudah jam 7 malam tapi Hinata tidak kunjung pulang, kau tak merasa cemas apa?" tanya Kiba. Lee yang awalnya tak peduli melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul 19.12 p.m.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata dimana? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" pekik Lee cemas.

"Telat! Kenapa reaksimu itu terlalu lama sih?" gerutu Kiba.

"Itu tidak penting, apakah kau telah mencoba menelpon Hinata?" tanya Lee.

"Sudah, tapi tak ada jawaban."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, apakah kau telah menelponnya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor teleponnya." jawab Kiba pasrah. Lee memijat pelipisnya dengan perlahan sambil memikirkan cara agar mengetahui keberadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara, apakah kau telah menelponnya?"

_Gotcha!_ Mata Kiba berbinar dengan seulas senyum lebar, Lee bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Kiba yang satu ini. Ia berpikir apakah saraf di otak Kiba terganggu akibat lemparan biskuitnya tadi?

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu? baiklah aku akan menelponnya."

Kiba menelpon Gaara dengan harap-harap cemas. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

_"Halo, ini siapa?" _

"Ini aku Kiba, Gaara apakah kau bersama Naruto sekarang?"

_"Oh kau Kiba, aku tidak bersama Naruto sekarang. Tadi siang dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan Hinata."_

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu mereka ada dimana?"

_"Waaah… kalau itu aku tidak bisa jamin, tapi kalau tidak salah mereka akan bertemu di atap sekolah." _

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Gaara." ucap Kiba dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Lee.

"Entahlah, aku aku mencoba mencarinya di atap sekolah, mana tahu Hinata ada disana."

"Atap sekolah! Apa kau gila? Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau pikir Hinata masih disana huh!"

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencari disana Lee!" jawab Kiba kesal dan mengenakan mantel bulunya lalu berlari mencari Hinata.

҉ ҉ ҉

Langit malam terlihat kontras dengan salju yang masih memenuhi sebagian belahan bumi, Hinata yang merasa kedinginan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar suhu tubuhnya tetap stabil. Tapi hal itu percuma, terlihat dari kulit dan bibirnya yang pucat itu. Sesekali giginya beradu saking dinginnya suhu pada malam hari.

"Kau masih menemaniku kan?" tanya Hinata kepada boneka salju yang sedari tadi disampingnya.

"Kau jangan cemas, sebentar lagi ia akan datang! Dia sudah berjanji kepadaku." sambung Hinata, penuturan itu hanya dibalas dengan hembusan angin malam yang mengelus tubuh kurusnya.

"Kau pasti sudah lelah mendengar perkataanku barusan kan? Rasanya, lidah ini sudah terlalu lihai mengucapkan itu." ucap Hinata lalu menggeser boneka salju itu mendekat kepadanya. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dinginnya malam bersalju ini, mendadak tubuh mungilnya itu ambruk ditampung oleh tumpukan salju yang sedari tadi terparkir di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar derapan kaki yang amat tergesa-gesa, Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Lihat, dia kembali. Naruto kembali kepadaku." ujar Hinata lirih, kelopak matanya mulai melemah hingga sepasang mata itu tertutup perlahan.

"HINATA! KAU DIMANA?" teriak Kiba menggelegar, sorot mata Kiba bertemu dengan tubuh ringkih Hinata yang terbaring lemah di atas salju. Dengan cepat Kiba berlari mendekati Hinata dan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hinata bangun! Kumohon bangun Hinata!" panggil Kiba sesekali menepuk pipi Hinata keras. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Hinata tetap pingsan bersama pipi dan bibirnya yang pucat. Kiba mengangkat tubuh Hinata perlahan dan menggendong Hinata menuju rumah sakit, ia berharap keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia tak ingin hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata akan menjadi hari perpisahan mereka. Langkah kaki Kiba yang tak beraturan membuat tubuh Hinata bergerak ke samping hingga hampir terjatuh, beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di gerbang rumah sakit.

Kiba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dengan cepat lelaki bermata tajam itu menghampiri seorang perawat yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Suster, tolong gadis ini sus!" teriak Kiba dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya. Si perawat memeriksa kondisi Hinata secara kilat dan langsung memanggil tim untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Kiba dituntun menuju ruang gawat darurat dan meletakkan Hinata di atas kasur yang tersedia disana.

Hinata kini telah ditangani oleh dokter, Kiba menelpon Lee agar pergi ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Ia menduduki salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. Kiba menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya agar dingin malam ini tidak menganggunya, sesekali ia meniupkan tangan itu agar kehangatan semakin terasa oleh kulitnya. Selang beberapa waktu, tampak seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut abnormal berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Kiba, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Lee seiring mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Hinata telah diperiksa." jawab Kiba singkat. Lee yang mendengar jawaban Kiba menghembuskan napasnya lega dan menduduki kursi di sebelah Kiba. Selang beberapa waktu, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih keluar dari ruang periksa Hinata diiringi oleh dua wanita dengan seragam sewarna.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dokter?" tanya Lee dengan perasaan kacau, ia berharap Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Keadaan pasien sudah mulai stabil, tapi saya harap tolong jauhi pasien dari suhu dingin." jelas bapak berjas putih itu.

"Baiklah, apakah kami bisa melihat keadaannya dokter?" sambung Kiba.

"Silakan." Dengan cepat kedua siswa SMA itu memasuki ruangan bercat putih yang bertuliskan angka 103 di pintunya dan berlari ke sebuah kasur yang menopang seorang gadis.

Gadis itu terlihat damai, bibirnya yang pucat telah sedikit berwarna. Kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat angin melintas masuk ke ruangan itu dan membelai surai hitam Hinata. Setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang dokter, Lee menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat.

"Lee, kenapa Hinata harus mengalami cobaan serumit ini?" Kiba berceloteh tak jelas, kedua tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata yang disambungkan dengan infuse di bagian tangannya.

"Kiba, percayalah kepada Hinata. Aku yakin, dia bisa menjalani ini semua! Dia gadis yang kuat Kiba!" hibur Lee sambil menepuk punggung lebar Kiba. Kiba melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Lee dengan remeh.

"Percaya? Setelah kau melihat keadaannya seperti ini, kau masih menyuruhku percaya! Apa kau tak lihat bekas-bekas suntikan di tangannya? Apa tali infuse ini terlalu kecil hingga kau tak dapat merasakannya? Apa kau sudah terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari detak jantung Hinata yang terasa lambat? Bangunlah Lee! Hinata sekarang menderita! Sepupumu ini sedang kesakitan!" tutur Kiba dengan emosi yang tak dapat ia kendalikan, tetes demi tetes air mata itu mulai mengucur di pipinya. Lee hanya bisa terdiam dan tak berkutik, ia pandang gadis malang yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur dibalut dengan selimut tipis, padangannya mengingat akan detik dimana ia mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.

**Flashback on**

_Dentingan-dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring kaca itu memenuhi sebuah ruangan di rumah bercat kuning itu. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang menghabiskan makanannya dengan elegan, wanita penyayang yang biasa di panggil ibu, siswa SMP yang melahap nasi di piringnya dengan rakus, dan jangan lupakan seorang siswi SMP dengan sebuah tas yang bertengger di pundaknya._

_ "Ibu, Hinata ke kamar dulu." ujar siswi SMP itu. Si ibu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman tulus, gadis bernama Hinata itu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi, dentingan-dentingan itu kembali memenuhi ruang makan._

_ "Lee," panggil sang ibu._

_ "Ada apa bu?" jawab Lee tak acuh dan masih mengunyah ayam goreng yang dimakannya._

_ "Tolong jaga Hinata ya nak."_

_ "Aku selama ini memang menjaga Hinata bu, ibu jangan khawatir!" sahut Lee dan kembali melahap sarapan paginya._

_ "Ibu tahu, tapi tolong jaga Hinata dari suhu dingin, Hinata mengidap sebuah penyakit."_

_ Lee mengerutkan keningnya lalu berhenti sejenak, ia memandang si ibu dengan heran. "Penyakit? Penyakit apa bu?"_

_ "Penyakit…" _

_ "Ibu, ayah. Hinata berangkat dulu!" pamit Hinata tiba-tiba, semua pandangan tertuju kepada Hinata. Sejak kapan gadis cantik itu berada di sini?_

_ "Iya, hati-hati di jalan Hinata. Lee, cepat habiskan makananmu!" sahut sang ibu. Lee menghabiskan sarapan paginya dan berlari mengejar Hinata yang telah berada di persimpangan jalan. Di dalam batinnnya, sebuah pertanyaan masih menghinggap disana._

_ "Hinata sakit apa? Apakah ia alergi dengan cuaca dingin? Atau dia mudah terkena hypothermia?"_

**Flashback off.**

Detik demi detik dilalui dengan keheningan, tak sepatah katapun terdengar. Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Hinata bergelak pelan dengan gemetar, kedua kelopak matanya mencoba terangkat hingga memperlihatkan manik lavender yang teduh itu. Suasana kesedihan berubah menjadi haru setelah kejadian itu, Kiba langsung menghapus air matanya dan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kiba, Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, hiks… maafkan aku. Aku adalah sepupu yang buruk, hiks…"ucap Lee diselingi isakan pelan.

"Tenanglah Lee, aku baik-baik saja. Kau adalah sepupu terbaik di dunia ini!" sahut Hinata. Lee yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluk Hinata hingga air matanya menetes ke bantal Hinata. Hinata terdiam dan mengusap punggung Lee hangat, ekor matanya teralihkan ke jendela yang mempertontonkan langit malam bertabur butiran salju halus. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku, aku gagal." gumam Hinata lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" balas Kiba.

"Hehehe… aku telah kalah dengan takdir Kiba." sambung Hinata tertawa hambar.

"Hinata aku tak memahami apa yang kau maksud."

"Aku gagal, aku kalah, aku ini pecundang, aku dilempar akan egoisnya cinta. Apalagi yang ingin kalian pertahankan dari gadis pengecut ini?" jawab Hinata sarkasme. Kini Hinata telah tegar, ia tak akan membiarkan kesedihannya diiringi oleh deraian air mata.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar?" sambung Hinata, Kiba dan Lee saling menatap lalu melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan. Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya dan menanggalkan selang yang sedari tadi menempel di tangannya, dengan pelan gadis itu berjalan ke jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Udara yang amat dingin itu menerpa wajah Hinata yang tirus. Ia mengambil ransel biru yang berada di atas kursi dan mengambil dua benda yang selalu ia bawa, Hinata menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin malam. Hinata mulai bekerja dengan salah satu benda tersebut dan berbisik pelan,

"Aku menyerah, kini aku menyerah Naruto…"

.

.

TBC

Hola, Megumi datang lagi! Ada yang nungguin cerita ini nggak?/ Enggak!/ Ya udah…  
Btw, temen Megumi bilang kalau di sekolahnya sekarang lagi hobby yang namanya kesurupan! *JENGJENGJENG.  
Nah, maka dari itu Megumi cuma peringatin, jangan sering melamun di sekolah, di kelas, apalagi di toilet! Soalnya tu makhluk-makhluk astral suka masuk sama orang yang pikirannya kosong, dan paling demen masuk ke tubuh cewek, karena cewek itu lemah (curcol deh).  
Nah, biar pikirannya nggak kosong, lebih baik baca cerita Megumi lalu kasih review (tapi jangan di saat Proses Belajar Mengajar berlangsung ya!). Karena Megumi menerima review-review yang bersifat membangun! (promosi nyempil)

Ok, sekian dulu petuah yang Megumi sampaikan. Sekarang Megumi mau balas ripiu dulu:

**Rikushiki **: Makasih buat pujiannya! Aku nge-fly (?) waktu baca review kamu. Masalah Sakura, dia itu tahu kalau mereka pacaran, tapi sebut saja kalau Sakura itu cewek yang nggak peka sama lingkungan jadinya tu anak kayak gitu.

**JihanFitrina-chan **: Iya, Hinata nggak dengar. Drama bukan? Hehehe… mumpung aku letak ini di genre drama, makanya aku kasih sedikit esens drama. Semoga suka!

**darkuzumaki6** : Ini udah lanjut, baca ya…

**blackschool **: Thanks, ini next chap nya…

**art69** : Sudah, aku sudah melanjutkannya, baca terus ya!

**My perfect Hyuga **: Maaf, sekali lagi maaf kalau Hinata terkesan disakiti, dicampakkan, dibuang (ceilah bahasa mu nak!)

**Dare** : Nanti aku transfer tisu deh ke tempat sampean, baca chap ini ya….

**Guest **: Ya, GaaMatsu aku potong sampai chap yang lalu, nggak apa-apa kan? (puppy eye)

**Gamakhachan** : Makasih, nih udah lanjut…

**Hqhqhq **: Waduh… kalau masalah marah-marahan aku nggak jamin kalau sebentar, tapi aku usahain deh…

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	8. Chapter 8

_ "Aku menyerah, kini aku menyerah Naruto…"_

THE SUN AND THE MOON

.

.

Jemari kurus itu memegang sebuah pena dengan gemetar, kulitnya seperti mati rasa akan dinginnya angin yang enggan berhenti berkunjung ke kamar bernomor 103. Matanya yang lelah menatap secarik kertas putih dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang untuk berfikir apakah ia akan melakukannya atau membiarkan peristiwa ini terjadi sebatas kenangan saja, kenangan bagi sebesit orang yang peduli dengannya, bukan bagi seseorang yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'_Kau harus melakukannya Hinata, mungkin ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau berikan untuk seseorang di luar sana, seseorang yang menganggapmu sebagai pelayan pengikutnya.`_

Kini, pena itu mulai bergesekan dengan sehelai kertas. Tampak jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan pena berupa tulisan. Pena itu bergerak amat pelan, tenaga yang mendorongnya seperti angin senja yang menggoyang rumput ilalang dengan perlahan.

**Untuk yang kucinta, Uzumaki Naruto.**

Senyuman pahit terpatri di wajah Hinata. Cinta? Masih pantaskah perasaan Hinata kini disebut dengan cinta? Tulisan 'cinta' itu seakan menertawakan Hinata yang tengah menatap kertas itu dengan datar. Hinata menggenggam pena di tangan kanannya kuat-kuat dan kembali menorehkan tinta pena di kertas.

**Aku mengenalmu karena cinta.**

**Aku bersamamu karena cinta.**

**Dan aku, merelakanmu juga karena cinta.**

Hinata berhenti sejenak, ia menghela napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Bagi gadis itu, hal ini berupa meditasi. Meditasi yang berupaya menenangkan diri. Tirai yang bergoyang kala semilir angin menyentuhnya seakan menghibur Hinata. Hinata tak mengacuhkan hal itu lalu kembali menulis dengan perasaan hancur.

**Kau bilang, kakimu terlahir untuk mengikutiku.**

Tampak seorang siswa SMA dengan ransel yang tersandang di pundaknya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa. Napasnya nan terengah-engah mengepul keluar seiring salju yang berlomba-lomba menghujani bumi. Derap kaki pemuda itu berhenti setelah sepasang kakinya berada di depan pintu. Ia menetralkan deru napasnya dan mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban, lelaki berambut kuning itu membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

**Kau bilang, matamu tercipta untuk menatapku.**

Pemuda itu menoleh ke segala arah, mencari perempuan yang ia kunjungi. Ekor matanya terhenti di sebuah kasur, dimana seorang gadis tengah menatap nanar ke luar jendela, memandang salju yang tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Mulutnya tertutup membisu, matanya memerah dan sembab seperti menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk menangis. Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

**Kau bilang, tanganmu tercipta untuk memelukku.**

Air mata itu meluap dan membasahi pipi gadis itu, isak tangis sesekali keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Spontan Naruto memeluk siswi itu, ia arahkan kepala gadis itu ke dada bidangnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung perempuan itu dan tangan kirinya membelai rambut gadis itu. Dagu Naruto disenderkan di puncak kepala siswi yang tengah menangis.

"Sst… berhentilah menangis…" bisik Naruto, tapi gadis itu tetap menangis. Kedua tangan siswi itu memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

**Kau bilang, telingamu hanya untuk mendengar suaraku.**

"Apa masalahmu heum? Kenapa kau menelpon ku tadi?" tanya Naruto lembut. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sepasang mata sembab yang tengah menitikkan air mata.

"Hiks… Dia, dia… meninggalkanku Naruto… hiks…" balas gadis itu diiringi sesegukan kesedihan. Naruto menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Siapa?"

"Hiks… Sa… Sasu… Sasuke, memutuskan ku tadi. Hiks… dia bilang… Ak… aku gadis yang buruk… hiks…" jawab Sakura.

"Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis Sakura."

"Hiks… aku, aku kesepian… Naruto…."

**Kau bilang, suaramu hanya untuk memuji diriku.**

"Kau bukan gadis yang buruk Sakura! Kau baik, lucu dan menyenangkan!" hibur Naruto, tapi Sakura tetap saja menangis.

"Dan kau juga cantik Sakura. Sayang jika kecantikanmu ditutupi air mata ini." sambung Naruto, Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan teduh. Air mata Sakura berhenti dan memeluk Naruto dengan hangat.

"Arigatou Naruto, Arigatou…" bisik gadis bersurai pink itu.

**Dan kau bilang, hatimu telah tertaut padaku.**

"Seandainya saja, aku mempunyai kekasih yang baik sepertimu Naruto." celoteh Sakura, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ya, seandainya ia lebih dulu menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura, pasti gadis ini tidak akan menangis seperti sekarang. Pasti Naruto tak perlu menangis menahan pedih karena mendengar wanita yang ia cintai telah mempunyai kekasih. Pasti Naruto tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat baik bernama Hinata di atap sekolah yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan pasti, Naruto tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis pemalu bermarga Hyuga itu.

"Kita hanya bisa berandai Sakura…" balas Naruto. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

"Naruto, aku akan pindah sekolah." ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Sakura! Ini tidak lucu!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang merasa kesakitan berteriak dengan suara tujuh oktafnya.

"AAAGH! Sakit Sakura, apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengusak surai kuning Naruto.

"Hehehe… itu jitakan perpisahan Naruto, jangan lupakan rasa sakitnya ya!" Sakura kembali tersenyum, Naruto menatap Sakura heran lalu mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

**Matahari itu kuat, dia akan selalu menyinari dunia seorang diri, setiap orang akan merasakan keberadaan dirinya.**

**Bulan sangatlah lemah, sinarnya berasal dari matahari yang kuat, dia terabaikan akan senandung malam yang mengajak manusia untuk terlelap di malam hari. **

Bibir Hinata kembali pucat, sinar matanya melemah dan tangannya mulai terasa kaku. Kedua kakinya terasa lumpuh, kaki gadis itu tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi Hinata tetap berharap menyelesaikan surat ini, walau nantinya surat ini hanya akan ditampung keranjang sampah.

**Kita laksana matahari dan bulan, saling berhubungan tapi tak akan pernah bersatu.**

Ayo Hinata, tinggal satu kalimat lagi! Kalimat yang menjelaskan hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Jemari kurus itu semakin gemetar dan terasa kaku, tulisannya yang tak beraturan mengabarkan kondisinya yang semakin menurun. Dengan susah payah Hinata menuliskan kalimat itu diiringi segala tenaganya.

**Naruto, Game over**.

Hinata tersenyum, senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia tutup bolpoint yang telah berjasa dan menggenggamnya pelan. Usai sudah surat itu dibuat, perlahan Hinata lipat kertas yang telah digores oleh pena. Kelopak matanya semakin memberat, pandangannya mulai kabur dan tak jelas. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja, tak sengaja ujung jarinya menggeser segelas air putih hingga pecah dan berserakan di atas lantai. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang memasuki ruang rawat Hinata dan mencek keadaan kesehatan Hinata, semuanya terlihat panik. Hinata menoleh ke jendela menatap salju yang masih berjatuhan, langit malam yang begitu gelap dan angin malam yang menusuk tulang membujuk Hinata untuk memejamkan matanya secara perlahan.

Pandangan Hinata semakin gelap dan gelap, gadis itu menghela dan menghembuskan napasnya. Bukan untuk meditasi yang menenangkan dirinya, tapi untuk memberitahu bahwa waktunya telah berakhir.

҉ ҉ ҉҉҉҉

"Lee, apakah makanan ini baik untuk kesehatan Hinata?" tanya Kiba lalu menyodorkan sekantung plastik ke hadapan Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya?" sahut Lee dengan senyuman lebar, cacing-cacing di perutnya telah mendemo dan membakar ban mobil sedari tadi.

"Enak saja! Ini untuk Hinata, bukan untukmu!"

"Ooh, ayolah Kiba! Sedikiiiiit saja!" rayu Lee, tetap saja Kiba tak mau dan memegang kantung plastik itu dengan erat. Lee dan Kiba tengah berjalan santai ditemani salju-salju putih. Tak sengaja sorot mata Kiba menatap seorang siswa SMA lengkap dengan ransel di pundaknya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah bercengkrama ria.

"Lee! Bukankah itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba sedikit berbisik, Lee langsung menoleh ke seberang jalan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita kesana Kiba! Naruto harus tahu keadaan Hinata!" mereka menyebrangi jalan dengan susah payah. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang malam ini sangat banyak, sesampainya mereka di seberang jalan tak sengaja Lee dan Kiba mendengar percakapan Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku memanggilmu tiba-tiba." ucap Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, santai saja! Tadi tidak ada acara penting! Aku hanya bertemu dengan Hinata dan setelah itu, aku menemuimu! Lagipula, Hinata sudah kuantar pulang." jawab pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Lee dan Kiba sontak terkejut, bagaimana mungkin pertemuan itu terkesan biasa saja setelah Hinata merancangnya dengan baik? Dan ia bilang Hinata sudah diantar pulang? _Hell_, andai saja Kiba tak mencari Hinata sampai atap sekolah mungkin esok Hinata telah ditemukan terbujur kaku diselimuti salju. Kenapa Naruto harus berbohong kepada Sakura?

Wajah Lee memerah memendam amarah, kepalan tangannya begitu kuat hingga pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangannya tercetak jelas. Kiba menarik kerah mantel Lee dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan! Naruto harus diberi pelajaran!" Lee meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil yang dilarang membeli permen. Kiba hanya diam, ia menatap Lee dengan tajam. Sontak Si Rambut Mangkuk terdiam dan membiarkan Kiba menyeretnya hingga rumah sakit.

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata terbuka, tampak lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih yang biasanya dipanggil dokter keluar dari sana diiringi dua wanita memakai baju putih dan rok selutut yang dipanggil suster. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sedih, sorot mata pria itu berhenti ke arah Kiba dan Lee.

"Kenapa kalian membuka jendela ruangan pasien? Bukankah saya bilang bahwa kalian harus menjaga pasien dari suhu dingin." tutur sang dokter. Lee dan Kiba saling menatap heran, perasaan tadi mereka tidak membuka jendela kamar Hinata?

"Membuka? Kami telah menutup jendela rapat-rapat dok." jawab Lee bingung.

"Lalu kenapa jendela itu terbuka dengan infus yang telah lepas dari tangan pasien?"

Merasa kejanggalan, Lee dan Kiba berlari menuju ruangan Hinata. Langkah mereka terhenti disaat sang dokter menahan mereka. Tatapan sendu itu dilemparkan kepada kedua siswa SMA itu. Begitupun dengan dua orang suster yang menunduk dalam. Sang dokter memukul pundak Lee dan Kiba pelan lalu mengabarkan sebuah berita,

"Gadis itu, telah pergi meninggalkan kita…"

҉҉҉҉ ҉ ҉

Salju tetap setia menemani Jepang, suasana bahagia tak luput dari taman bermain di dekat sekolah. Tapi jangan lupakan suasana berkabung di sebuah rumah. Tampak puluhan pelayat memasuki rumah itu, air wajah sedih terlalu sering ditunjukkan disana. Perempuan yang biasa dipanggil ibu itu tengah menangis sambil memeluk pigura dengan potret Hinata.

"Ibu, berhentilah menangis… Hinata telah tenang disana ibu…" hibur Lee dan mengelus pundak ibunya.

"Hinata belum mati Lee, Hinata belum mati! Hinata sedang bersembunyi dari kita. Kami-sama tolong temukan gadis kecil kami…" racau sang ibu.

"Ibu, kumohon berhentilah ibu…" seketika sang ibu mendorong Lee menjauh, perih yang mendalam itu membuat air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Kami-sama, kenapa engkau tidak mendengar doa ku? Setiap malam aku berdoa agar Hinata berada di bawah lindunganmu? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia pergi? Dia pergi meninggalkanku!" Lee berdiri dan mendekati ibunya, ia tatap mata ibunya yang berlinang air mata.

"Ibu, salahkan aku ibu! Salahkan aku! Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik! Aku yang salah!" ujar Lee dengan simbahan air mata, ia tak kuat melihat ibunya yang menangis dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini. Mendengar ucapan itu, sang ibu spontan memeluk Lee dengan erat.

Dari jauh, tampak sesosok pria dan seekor anjing di sampingnya. Wakil Ketua OSIS itu terlihat enggan memasuki rumah temannya. Satu hal yang pasti, Kiba tak menangis, ia tak mau air matanya dilihat oleh orang lain. Kiba menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding bercat kuning dan mendongak menatap langit. Beberapa salju menerpa wajah Kiba yang tengah memandang kosong. Hari ini dan selanjutnya, tak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu menunggunya di setiap rapat, tak ada lagi Hinata yang menyiapkan bekal untuknya, tak ada lagi tawa Hinata yang tertawa renyah di saat Lee tengah kebingungan, tak ada lagi Hinata di sampingnya.

"Guk... Guk!" gonggongan Akamaru menyadarkan Kiba dari lamunannya. Kiba menatap Akamaru yang memandangnya dengan sendu, Kiba berjongkok dan mengelus Akamaru dengan pelan.

"Akamaru, Hinata tak bisa lagi memandikanmu." ujar Kiba.

"Guk…"

"Hinata tak bisa lagi menemanimu jalan-jalan."

"Guk…"

"Dan sekarang, Hinata tak bisa lagi bermain dengan kita." akhir Kiba dan mengelus bulu Akamaru berulang-ulang. Kiba berdiri dan mengajak Akamaru pergi dari rumah Lee.

"Kiba!" panggil seseorang, Kiba menoleh kebelakang dan berhenti melangkah.

"Aku turut berduka cita." sambung orang itu.

"Sudahlah Gaara, lagipula kita semua pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hinata." jawab Kiba. Kiba menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam kantung baju bulunya dan menemukan secarik kertas. Lekas Kiba mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padanya." sahut Kiba.

"A… Aku tidak tahu."

Kiba mendengus pelan, ia memejamkan matanya dengan geram.

_ 'Bahkan di hari terakhirnya, Naruto tak hadir di sampingnya…'_

҉ ҉ ҉҉҉҉

"Apakah kau telah membawa semua barang-barangmu?" introgasi Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Sudah bos, aku sudah membawa semuanya!" celetuk Sakura dan tersenyum.

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, suhu pagi ini sangat dingin. Betapa nikmatnya meminum secangkir _hot chocholate_ ditemani sekaleng biskuit, hm… sepertinya besok Naruto akan mengajak Hinata untuk melakukan hal itu di sebuah _café_.

"Naruto, kenapa melamun? Memikirkan Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Sakura?" selidik Naruto. Sakura terdiam, ia tangkup wajah Naruto yang dingin dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan bersimpati ia layangkan kepada Naruto.

"Jujur, aku baru tahu berita itu tadi pagi, aku turut berduka." Sakura menyandang ranselnya dan mulai menarik koper merah muda itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Beberapa langkah kemudian gadis itu berhenti, pergelangan tangannya tengah dicengkram Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu berduka Sakura?" tanya Naruto, Sakura membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya.

"Kau, tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, disaat Sakura akan menjelaskan berita duka itu terdengar sebuah informasi bahwa kereta yang akan ditumpanginya telah tiba.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kau bisa minta tolong kepada Gaara atau yang lain untuk memberitahu segalanya!" Sakura kini benar-benar pergi, derap kakinya terdengar dua kali lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Kini Naruto sendiri, bahkan tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal layaknya perpisahan normal.

҉҉҉҉ ҉ ҉

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, semua pelajar kasak-kusuk merapikan meja dan memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam ransel masing-masing. Naruto yang pulang lebih awal menunggu kekasihnya itu di ambang pintu kelas, ia ingin agar Hinata berkenan melihatnya latihan basket. Matanya melirik bangku Hinata, sang pujaan hati. Tapi, apa yang Naruto dapatkan? Ia hanya melihat kursi kosong tak berpenghuni, lengkap dengan meja yang bersih dari segala alat tulis. Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu menatap Naruto dengan iba, Naruto semakin merasa aneh dengan perlakuan ini.

Satu persatu murid keluar dari kelas, tapi mereka hendak singgah di meja Hinata dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga sebagai tanda berkabung. Tak peduli itu perempuan atau pria, semuanya meninggalkan seikat bunga. Bahkan beberapa dari temannya mengucapkan kata "Yang sabar ya." atau "Kami turut berduka cita.". Hanya tinggal satu murid lagi disana, siswa itu meletakkan setangkai bunga di atas meja Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, Naruto yang telah naik pitam itu langsung memukul siswa tersebut hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau memberikan Hinata bunga? Apa kau mulai menyukainya? Apa kau tak sadar jika Hinata itu sepupumu, Hah!" bentak Naruto dengan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Lee menyeka darah yang mencuat di sudut bibirnya, dengan perlahan siswa itu berdiri tegak dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tapi, Lee tidak melakukan pembalasan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Hei pengecut! Jawab aku!" sambung Naruto, Lee menoleh dan langsung menghadiahkan satu bogem mentah ke pipi Naruto.

"Kau bilang aku pengecut? Kau yang pengecut Naruto!" emosi Lee mulai naik, ia memukul perut Naruto dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kenapa malaikat baik seperti Hinata harus tersiksa karena seonggok iblis sepertimu!" satu pukulan melayang ke dada Naruto.

"Kau tahu, ibuku menangis karena ulah yang kau lakukan Naruto!" tulang kering Naruto ditendang keras oleh Lee.

"Ke…"

"Cukup Lee!"

Suara berat itu menggema di kelas Hinata, Lee dan Naruto menatap pria yang tengah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu, tatapan pria itu datar. Ia tak menatap sendu atau iba seperti teman-teman yang lain lakukan. Pria itu berjalan pelan menuju meja Hinata dan meletakkan seikat bunga disana.

"Ke… kenapa kalian ja… jahat kepadaku? Ke… kenapa kalian semua… menginginkan Hinata?" ucap Naruto lirih, luka di ujung bibirnya membuat pria bersurai kuning itu susah berbicara.

"Jahat? Kau yang jahat Naruto!" Lee yang telah bersiap-siap memberikan pukulan jitu kepada Naruto ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Cukup Lee! Cukup!" perintah Kiba, Lee melemahkan otot-ototnya dan menatap Naruto dengan jijik. Kiba terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan datar, sungguh Kiba tengah menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul Naruto yang tak berdaya menghadapi jurus-jurus Lee. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat agat tak memukul siswa yang tengah tersungkur di lantai, toh jika ia melampiaskan emosinya Hinata tak akan kembali.

"Naruto, terima kasih telah menjadi kekasih Hinata selama ini. Terima kasih telah berbagi duka dengan Hinata, dan terima kasih akan perhatianmu kepada Hinata." Kiba berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, lidahnya terasa gatal mengucapkan "Terima kasih." kepada orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau terlalu baik untuk Hinata! Oleh karena itu, Hinata menyuruhku untuk mengatakan jika ia ingin memutuskan hubungannya denganmu, Naruto." Naruto diam tak bergeming, kenapa Hinata ingin putus dengannya? Rasa sakit akan pukulan Lee semakin sakit setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan.

"A… aku tidak mau pu… putus dengan Hinata! Izinkan aku be… bertemu dengannya!" sahut Naruto.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan Naruto!" balas Lee dan memberikan sebuah kepalan ke pelipis Naruto.

"Lee! Kuharap kau keluar sekarang!" Lee terdiam, ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai. Ia masih ingin memukuli Naruto dengan tangannya. Kiba mendecak kesal, apalagi yang harus ia bela dari Naruto?

"Naruto, ini surat yang diberikan Hinata untukmu, kuharap kau bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Jika kau tetap ingin bertemu Hinata, dibawah surat itu aku telah tulis alamat terakhir Hinata." Kiba menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Naruto lalu pergi menjauh dari kelas itu. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang babak belur, ia biarkan Naruto tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai.

҉ ҉ ҉҉҉҉

"Kiba, apakah kau telah membunuhnya?"

"Apa kau telah menyayat wajahnya?"

"Apa kau telah menggorok lehernya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu dilontarkan Lee berulang-ulang, Kiba yang merasa bosan tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan menatap langit malam yang ditemani salju. Tangannya terangkat ke atas mencoba menggapai langit hitam.

"Hei Kiba, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ssst… diamlah Lee! Aku sedang mengingat kejadian itu."

"Kejadian itu? Kejadian apa?"

**Flashback on**

_Langit legam itu tak lagi gelap, ratusan bintang berusaha menyinarinya hingga malam itu sedikit terang. Tiga bocah yang tertawa kecil sibuk menunjuk bintang-bintang yang berada jauh dari mereka. Sesekali mereka menari bahagia dan kembali menunjuk bintang yang tersekat di langit._

_ "Berhentilah menari Lee! Itu sangat buruk!" kesal Kiba sambil menarik ujung kaus Lee agar temannya itu berhenti menari._

_ "Aku tidak mau! Wuee!" Lee menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali menari. Hinata tertawa kecil, manik lavender itu menatap langit malam dengan terkejut._

_ "Kiba, Lee! Bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permohonan!" ketiga bocah itu langsung mengucapkan doa dan saling menggenggam tangan, setelah selesai mereka melepaskan genggaman itu dan kembali berbincang._

_ "Apa keinginanmu Kiba?" tanya Lee dengan antusias._

_ "Aku ingin Akamaru mempunyai anak yang banyak! Dengan begitu, Akamaru tak lagi sendirian di rumah!" jawab Kiba sambil memperlihatkan gigi susunya._

_ "Kalau aku ingin menjadi kuat! Lebih kuat dari Power Ranger!" sambung Lee sambil membusungkan dada._

_ "Hinata, kau meminta apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum._

_ "Aku ingin disaat salju pertama turun, aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusukai." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Lee dan Kiba manggut-manggut mengerti._

_ "Aku yakin, permohonanmu pasti terkabul!" sahut Lee._

_ "Aku juga yakin, kau hanya perlu menunggu Hinata!" sambung Kiba._

_ "Benarkah?" kedua bocah lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, Lee kembali mengulangi ritual tarian anehnya dan Kiba menahan Lee untuk tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri, sedangkan Hinata kecil kembali menatap langit malam diiringi sebuah senyuman._

_ `Kumohon panjangkan umurku, Kami-sama…`_

.

.

.

~END~

Fic ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya! Gomen kalau fic ini alurnya kecepetan/GJ/typo(s)/OOC/etc. gomen kalau endingnya jelek/kentang. Ini efek karena bentar lagi ada ujian! Makasih buat yang udah read/review/follow/fav!


End file.
